Starting Life with a Rogue Swordsman in Another World
by kbarks
Summary: Subaru Natsuki and his best friend Diego Valentine are transported to another world where they meet new people and explore the world while trying to find a way to ensure that they will make it through hardships as many times as possible. Based on the original animated series which belongs to it's rightful publishers. Diego belongs to me, as he is based on Dante from Classic DMC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Diego's story

You haven't heard the story of Diego Valentine, but you will understand it in the slightest detail that you may find most interesting.

Diego was born in the United States of America to a proud mother and father on January 29, 1992 who cherished him so much.

One day an unknown force took his parents from him and Diego began living alone in the world as he feared that the world would want him dead.

One night on the streets of San Francisco, CA, Diego saw a man, folks just passed him by as if he had never existed.

Diego thought he had something useful so he approached the man who wore dark colored clothing that hid him in the shadows of the city.

"You are alone," the man said to Diego in a voice that made him shudder.

"Please sir, Don't summon the police I promise to behave," pleaded Diego.

The man smiled from beneath his hooded coat.

"You have talent young lad, It's not easy to spot someone in the darkness, especially if they don't wish to be seen," he said placing a hand on Diego's shoulder.

"I can train you to be stronger, smarter, and faster; no one will be able to catch you, spot you, or outsmart you."

Diego hesitated but followed the man into a what looked to be an abandoned building that was about to be taken down There he began his training and was tutored well about being a capable gunner, using different martial arts, practicing how to use a sword, and learning a lot about Japanese dialects, their customs, and culture from the past to the present day.

"Well done Diego, I'm very pleased with your progress, You have passed each and every test admirably," said the cloaked man who gave Diego what looked like money and a plane ticket to Japan.

"When you're ready to travel to Japan I'll take you to the San Francisco Airport for your flight to Japan."

"Thanks, I'll make sure to keep you in my thoughts," smirked Diego who had his desert eagles perfectly concealed in a guitar case made up of leather.

After arriving at Tokyo Airport with no trouble on a dark saturday night, he saw his friend Subaru Natsuki waiting for him.

"Hey Subaru, whatsapp?" asked Diego who had just gotten off of the plane.

Subaru smiled at his best friend thinking of the time they'd spend together as gaming buddies.

"I could say the same to you Diego, But things have been a little bit difficult for me. I have been asking myself a question that makes you think of playing RPGs from time to time," said Subaru as he and Diego got to the car that was waiting for them.

Subaru could see that Diego was wearing some strange clothing that made him look like a crime lord, which consisted of a black button up shirt, a heart shaped sapphire necklace from his favorite movie Titanic, black biker pants with a black belt around them, black biker boots all laced up, and a purple faux leather coat that was worn by Jared Leto as the Joker from Suicide Squad.

Subaru was a bit surprised by this attire that Diego was wearing, but his parents saw that his dark eyes were gentle as they arrived at the house.

"Please come in, and make yourself at home," said Mr. Natsuki, who admitted him into the house.

Diego set down his suitcase as Subaru's mother said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet one of my son's friends from another country."

Diego bowed gracefully as he could as he did not wish to disrupt any Japanese customs whilst staying with the Natsuki family.

Once he was settled into the house, Diego soon settled down in the guest room, and was fast asleep.

As he slept peacefully in his bed, Diego began to hear a voice in his head saying, "Sir Diego… Sir Diego…"

The voice was young and beautiful, and it came from the unmistakable silhouette of a girl who wore a maid's outfit.

The shadows slowly parted to reveal that the girl had sky blue hair that covered her right eye, while her left eye was showing a cerulean iris.

Her hair barrette was adorned with flowers and ribbons, on her legs were white stockings and black dress shoes that maids wore whenever they were on duty for the person they were attending.

Diego extended his hand outwards towards the girl, but it passed through her chest to the other side.

Morning crept through the city streets to the Natsuki residence as Subaru awoke playing video games after a hearty breakfast.

Diego on the other hand was now dressed in different clothes that suited him quite well for his well toned muscles and six pack.

After he ate breakfast and lunch, He decided to tag along with Subaru to a nearby convenience store In hopes of getting some snacks.

Diego came to a nearby ATM Machine that produced Japanese currency and soon decided to get himself a small amount of cash to carry in his wallet.

Subaru smiled brightly and saw that Diego was an interesting fellow even in his purple Joker coat which he kept on his person as he looked at a book of characters that were on the pages.

"I see where this is going, it's how they suck you in," he muttered to himself.

He looked up and saw people walking and going about their business as a loving couple passed by, while Diego was getting himself a two liter bottle of Coca Cola, and a glazed honey bun.

Subaru decided to place to book back in its case and decided to search for a snack of his own. His eyes settled on some Miso Natto Ramen, and he proceeded to pick it up when he stopped himself.

"Maybe this one instead," he said to Diego as he picked up the other Ramen and a bag of corn potato chips.

The two friends went up to the cashier who asked if they were related to each other.

"Not by blood," said Diego, "Our bond is generated from the soul."

The cashier was a bit surprised but accepted Diego's statement as he checked the price on the cash register.

"That's 1032 yen please," said the cashier.

Diego and Subaru payed for their items when Subaru caught sight of a coin in his wallet.

"A jagged edged 10," said Subaru.

After paying the cashier for their items the two boys slowly stepped out of the store onto the city streets as a car passed by.

They looked about for any strange presence when the area around them began pulsating around them in a strange aura of darkness.

Subaru rubbed his eyes as Diego placed his hands on the back of his head.

"That's what I get for holding up in my room all day gaming," muttered Subaru, "Guess my eyes are tired."

As he shut his eyes and opened them, Diego and Subaru's surroundings had changed.

No longer were they in Tokyo, they were in what looked like a medieval city with all manner of man and beast walking through the streets, carriages drawn by reptilian creatures, vendors with people offering food, drinks, trinkets, treasures, potions, and weapons, as church bells rang around them.

"Whats going on?" asked Subaru.

"Beats me Subaru, But I have a feeling we're not in Tokyo anymore," replied Diego, who remembered a line from one of his favorite movies, "The Wizard of Oz."

A carriage came rolling past them kicking up dust.

"I'd say I was dreaming but this is really happening," said Subaru, "Totally not fake."

Diego nodded as Subaru's eyes were filled with shock.

"So does this mean we've been summoned across the universe to another world!?" He shouted.

 **A brand new story of my own making brought to life by my own hands. I hope you enjoy it and post your reviews in the review box below it.**

 **See you guys in the next Chapter. Peace.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The End of the Beginning and the Beginning of the End

"Life moves pretty fast. If you don't stop and look around once in a while, you could miss it."

– Ferris, from _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_

 **(Opening theme time, This is introduction has been carefully written by my hands so please don't bash me for being inspired by other people's work)**

The opening begins with flashes of Emilia, Subaru, Rem, Ram, and Diego. Then it cuts to Diego holding his hand guns in front of his face. A brief glimpse of his sword as it zooms carefully out to reveal the wing of a demon and an angel as the cross guard with a skull holding a sapphire and ruby in both of its eyes in the center of the crossguard. We see Diego's legs pass the camera as he walks over it with Emilia and Rem walking past the front door of Roswall's Mansion. Cut to the back of Diego walking through the city streets, with his brown hair moving in the evening breeze, with his sword on his back and his purple coat moving in rhythm as he walks. A shot of Rem running towards the camera with her flail in hand and her horn on her forehead to fight some dangerous monsters. A close up of Rem looking at Diego with a kind smile as she speaks when the purple coat moves in front and changes to Diego hanging it over his shoulder with Roswall and Ram watching as they look at him and then at each other. Cut back to Diego walking the city streets at night. A glimpse of the sky with rain coming down. A shot of Diego standing over a deceased mabeast with his sword placed firmly on the dead mabeast with cuts and bullet wounds as Diego's coat blows out behind him. Diego lowers his hand gun to the ground at his side, looks up at the audience, and shows a bloody tear about to roll down his cheek landing on a picture of his late mother which changes to Emilia raising her hand to perform Ice Magic on a group of demons, which briefly cuts to Rem swinging her flail then to Diego squaring of with Elsa by using his hand guns, then swings his sword cutting Elsa down. The camera pans to a shot of Rem smiling at Diego as a fire rages behind her with Emilia stepping in with a smile as they see a tired but triumphant Diego leading Subaru back to Mather's manner with the blood of his enemies upon his face and hair while holding his sword upon his shoulder as the words Re: Zero Starting Life with a Rogue Swordsman in Another World appear in both English and Kanji, with a brief flash of light revealing Subaru and Diego with their respective girl.

 **(You can play the theme from the Devil May Cry Animated Series which is 1:32 and picture the introduction in your mind's eye. That's the opening for the first half of the Fanfiction. The opening for the second half is going to be a surprise so don't spoil it for anyone.)**

On the rooftops of the city, A young girl was running with an ecstatic grin upon her face, her short blonde hair billowing in the wind as it was tied with a black ribbon that connected her braids together into a small ponytail.

She had crimson eyes, brown fur gloves, a fur vest, a red scarf, a black top that exposed her midriff, a belt that contained her trusty dagger, black pants with one leg sort and the other long, a ribbon on her left ankle, and brown shoes.

In her hands was a special gemstone that she considered treasure. A grin split across her face as she leapt from rooftop to rooftop, carriage roof to carriage roof, then back onto the rooftops.

Meanwhile Diego and Subaru were now walking through the city streets, they began to take in their surroundings as carefully as they could.

Diego was amazed at seeing the reptile drawn carriages some of them were built by regular people while others had some more regal looks to them.

"Well from the looks of things Diego, I'd say this is some kind of fantasy world with Medieval styled culture," he said as saw a man who looked like an alligator pass by.

"A realm where demi-humans are commonplace, there's always a war and adventure to go on, and in this magical world I must've-" He was interrupted by a group of people panicking as a carriage was coming towards a young boy about to run him down. Diego watched not wanting to get involved but Subaru became excited.

"This is it!" he announced, "It's totally happening!" He began performing some over the top gestures while Diego just stood there with his arms crossed across his chest.

"This must be an event path where I'll learn to produce Magic!" he crowed, and gave a powerful shout.

Diego watched as a man in armor picked up the boy, and rolled out of the way of the oncoming carriage just in time. Everyone stood cheering and Diego had to applaud the man as well. Subaru was embarrassed at his actions but decided to carry on as Diego walked up to the man who he saw as a city guard.

"I'm actually impressed you saved the kid," Diego said to the guard. "It was nothing really citizen," replied the knight who slowly stood up. They exchanged names as Subaru watched surprised at what was going on.

"You can go about your business everyone," Diego called to the people around them. The knight, who identified himself as Sir Gideon added, "You heard Sir Diego, there's nothing more to see." Then he turned to Diego.

"I take it your strong," said Sir Gideon, "Are you practiced in Swordsmanship?" Diego grinned. "You know it Sir Gideon," he replied. "Then I hope to see you again," called Sir Gideon.

In another part of town that resembled a marketplace, Subaru was still feeling embarrassed about himself at the scene that played before his eyes. "Guess it's a little too early for me to use magic in this world," he said sheepishly.

He was walking when he saw a fruit stand near him. It was filled with looked like apples, pears, oranges, peaches, bananas, grapes, tomatoes, pineapples, plums, and eggplants. All of them had a price and a strange language that Subaru couldn't read.

 _I can't read any of this._ Thought Subaru. A big burly voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey boy, those are some weird looking clothes, you're not from around here are you," said the vendor. Subaru pointed to the apples in front of him.

"So are these-?" he asked the vendor. "Appas, the freshest you'll find," replied the vendor. Subaru could see that they spoke the same language as he reached into his pocket and pulled his money from his pocket.

The vendor gave the coins a cursory glance. "Where's that from?" he demanded. Subaru tried to explain but the vendor interrupted him again. "You can't use that stuff out here in Lugnica!" he said brushing Subaru's hand away,

"And if that's all you got then your flat broke. So don't waste my time freeloader, get outta here!" Subaru was pushed away and left the vendor and his fruit stand far behind. "That answers that," Subaru said dejectedly as he looked around for Diego.

"Guess I'll have to stick with good old information gathering," he muttered as he entered what appeared to be a restroom. Inside were girls and they screamed when Subaru saw them. One of them slapped Subaru across the face.

Diego heard the screams and saw Subaru being thrown out as one of the girls shouted, "Don't let us catch your perverted presence again!" Subaru was annoyed at that, but the girl saw Diego who apologized for the disturbance Subaru caused.

"Apology accepted," she said sweetly, as she turned on her heel and walked away. Diego and Subaru soon came to what looked like a bar. The Bartender saw Subaru and said, "This place is for demihumans only!"

One of the lizardmen walked in and shoved Subaru aside slamming his face on the door. "Ooh that's gotta hurt," said Diego as he watched Subaru stumble around, trip over the safety railing, and landed with a splash in the canal below.

"Don't say I didn't warn you to be careful Subaru!" Diego called to the water below. While Subaru was struggling in the water, Diego soon came to a stall with mighty weapons. The vendor in charge of the stall was busily polishing a mighty sword that shimmered in the sunlight.

It was 4 ft tall in length, the blade was double edged, the pommel had a sapphire that glowed a bright cerulean, the handle was made of leather, and the crossguard had the wing of an angel on one side, and the wing of a demon on the other meeting with a skull that had a ruby in the left eye, and a sapphire in the right.

Diego was impressed. "How much for this sword?" he asked the vendor. The vendor turned and saw who asked that question. "Ah, this sword was used by a man who asked me to ensure that it's master would come here," said the vendor. Diego was unsure but when he heard the word master, he pondered what he meant by that word.

Carefully he took out some money from a pouch that he had been given. The money was a strange currency that he was given by the stranger he met back in San Francisco, but gave it to the vendor.

"I'll take it," he said presenting a pouch full of money. The vendor was impressed as he took the sword from it's rack and gave it to Diego. "Use it well and use it wisely," smiled the vendor as Diego placed it upon his back, "that sword has the power of both an angel and a demon." Diego nodded as he went into an alleyway, placed his two desert eagles into their holsters, and proceeded to look for Subaru.

Drenched and soaked from struggling in the canal, Subaru sat in an alleyway waiting for Diego. "Is this how its supposed to be, cause none of it makes sense!" screamed Subaru.

"This is a different world summons, right!? WHERE'S MY MAIN CHARACTER SETUP AND STATUS BAR!?" Subaru cursed loudly, then spat on the ground. He reached into his pocket, pulled out his phone and began searching through it.

"Looks like my cell phone still works," he said feeling relieved until he saw the words no service on the upper right corner of the screen. "BUT THERE'S NO POINT IN EVEN HAVING IT NOW!" he shouted, as he placed it in his pocket and looked at his food.

"And the gear they've started me off with is a joke," snapped Subaru, "If your gonna summon lazy ass kids like me to your world, YOU BETTER OVERHAUL YOUR CRAPPY WELFARE PROGRAM! START ME WITH OFF WITH AN EXCALIBUR SWORD OR A MAGIC CLOAK!"

he sighed heavily as he looked back down to the ground. "And besides, if I were transported all this way, where's the cute girl who brought me here? Why would she do that and bail on me?" he asked himself.

As if to answer his question, three figures appeared from the shadows of the alley causing him to look and see them. "Yes!" Subaru cried out in excitement, "You're finally here!" But his excitement dimmed down when he saw they were just three men with nasty looks on their faces.

"It's nice to meet you cute girl." Subaru was aghast at what saw. What are you going on and on about?" asked the man with a bowl cut. The other man with messy silver-pink hair slowly stepped forward with a sadistic grin.

"If you don't wanna get hurt, cough up whatever you've got!" snapped the other man grabbing Subaru by his shirt. Now Subaru was rattled by his indecisiveness. "Ah crap its already compulsory event time," he muttered.

The four of them soon heard a girl's voice shouting, "Move it, move it! Move it you guys! Hurry, out of my way!" Subaru saw a girl running towards him and the three goons, but there was no sign of Diego behind her.

The three goons looked and they could also see the girl too. "YES!" Subaru cried out ecstatically, "I knew you'd find me eventually cute girl who summoned me!" the girl stopped in her tracks and stood with a confused look in her eyes.

"Summoned?" she asked. "I don't know what your talking about but I'm really busy." She smiled at Subaru and slowly passed him and the three thugs that were holding him down. "Sorry," she said with a cute smile, "Now live strong, okay?"

then she leapt up onto the rooftops and disappeared from sight. "Wait what!?" cried Subaru, "Where are you going!?" But it was too late, the young girl was gone in a flash.

In another part of the city Diego was walking past when he saw a girl with long silver hair, beautiful purple eyes, a white flower in her hair, a white hair clip shaped like a clover, White and purple robes with a diamond shaped emerald on the collar, a pleated skirt with a purple trim, white boots that reached her upper calves, and purple stockings.

Diego was surprised that she had pointed ears behind her hair. "You looking for something sweet cheeks?" asked Diego. The girl stopped as she studied Diego carefully. "Yes I am," she said her eyes narrowing at Diego's strange outfit as she hurried on ahead while Diego followed close behind.

"Then you won't mind if I tag along and help you find what you're looking for do you?" he asked. The silver haired girl was a bit surprised but then said, "Be my guest." In a rush the two of them raced off into the alleyway.

Back in the alleyway Subaru turned to the three thugs that were about to attack him. "So did seeing that make you feel any less hostile by any chance?" he asked. The burly thug began cracking his knuckles. "Actually it rained on our parade and made things worse," he answered.

"Of course it did," replied Subaru raising his hands . _Calm down Subaru Natsuki_ , he thought to himself. _Since ancient times it's the rule that anyone summoned into a different world displays supernatural powers._ He clenched his fists tightly and glowered at the thugs. _If I just believe in myself hard enough those powers will kick off and pave my way to future glory!_

He charged at the burly thug and attacked screaming, "You've lots of EXP!" the first thug went down pretty easily as Subaru turned and roundhouse kicked the second thug sending him crashing to the ground as he waved his hand about after punching the first thug to the ground.

"That's the first time I ever hit somebody," he said, "guess I never expected it to hurt me." He turned quickly to his right to see the burly thug lying on the ground. "But it doesn't matter, because this world is setup so I'll be strong!" he proclaimed loudly, "my adrenaline is surging, I can do ANYTHING!" he charged at the last thug, who had drawn from within his belt two shining daggers to cut Subaru down.

Subaru looked in shock and quickly stopped himself bowing before the third thug on his hands and knees as a sign of apology. The thug however had heard enough and quickly kicked Subaru away from him as his allies got up on their feet and advanced on him.

"Play games with us will you!?" snapped the second thug, as he and the others proceed to pummel Subaru to screamed in pain and anguish at the beating he was receiving and tried to escape, but the thugs refused to let him go and until their leader placed his boot on Subaru's face and proceeded to crush him to death underneath it.

They looked at him with murder in their eyes. "That's enough!" came a voice from behind them. Everyone looked to see where the voice came from. There standing before them was Diego Valentine and a girl in white robes with a golden eagle on the sleeves. "And just who in the hell are you?" demanded the murderer.

"Stop now and I'll forgive you, if you would be so kind as to give back what you stole," commanded the girl. Subaru was shocked to see that the girl Diego was standing with was so beautiful he thought his heart would burst. "You can't be serious," said the burly thug. "Oh she is deathly serious boys," he said as he eyed the villains menacingly.

"This man is right, so please, it's very important to me," she added, "I'll turn the other cheek concerning the other belongings but I can't let you have that, so hand it over." the murderers were confused. "You mean you didn't come to save this kid?" asked the burly thug. Diego however pulled out his hand cannon and pointed it threateningly at the villains.

"This kid is my best friend, so back off!" he ordered. The girl however had her attention on Subaru. "What strange clothes he has," she commented, "If you're asking me if I have any connection to him, I have to say no." She turned to her attention to Diego. "This one also has strange clothes, but he seemed kind enough to help me find what was taken from me," she said. "I have no connection with him either but whenever he gets angry it's so he fights to protect those he considers his closest friends."

The murderers turned and looked threateningly at the girl trying to keep their eyes averted from Diego's gun. "Well then you got no business with us little girl, if someone stole it from you it was that brat who just went by," said the second murderer. "Yeah, what he said," added the third murderer, "That way, she went that way."

Diego lowered his gun and put it away. "I see," he said, "thanks." then he turned to the girl who began pondering what the murderers said. "Those three don't appear to be lying, so I need to go after her," said the girl. And she raced off as Diego watched the thugs turn and sigh in relief. She had just stepped into the sunlight near Subaru's bag of snacks when she stopped and turned to face them.

"But," she said, "regardless of that, I can't overlook what's going on here!" The girl extended her right arm, palm facing outward towards the villains, and fired three ice crystals directly at the villains. Subaru was surprised to see that she performed a magic spell, but Diego was most impressed.

"I'll be damned," he said, "magic really does exist." The murderers got to their feet as Diego redrew his guns from within his coat. "Mess with us will ya?!" he snapped, "I don't care if you use magic! I'm gonna kill you!" the thug pointed an accusing finger at the girl. "You think you can win when it's two against one, do you!?" he demanded.

The girl stood her ground with a confident glare in her eyes. "Indeed," she replied, "Two against one may be unfair." There came a loud bang from behind them as a bullet ricocheted off of the ground and into the sky. "All right then, two against even things up," Said a voice that was unseen.

Hovering over the girl's hand was a small cat like creature with silver fur and white, a satchel on it's left hip, a golden earing on it's left ear, and bright cerulean eyes. Diego was amazed but still kept his focus on the thugs. "You use the spiritual arts?" asked the burly man.

"Correct," replied the girl, "retreat now and my ally and I won't chase you, but decide quickly I'm in a hurry." the snake eyed murderer pointed his dagger straight at the girl, "YOU BITCH!" he screamed, "NEXT TIME I SEE YOU I WON'T GO EASY ON YOU OR YOUR PARTNER!"

More loud bangs came from Diego's guns and it caused them to dance about in a wild panic. "Never call girls bitches!" he snapped at the thugs. The cat in the girls hand nodded in agreement. "Yeah, if you do anything to her, and I'll haunt you and your kin forever," he said waving his paw at them, "not that you'll have any kin if I take care of things now."

The thugs started to flee, but Diego soon followed them and leapt over them blocking their path, "Just to make sure this doesn't happen again," he said drawing his sword, "LET'S ROCK!" He lunged at them and brought the burly thug down with single swipe between his legs splitting him in two.

The snake-eyed dagger wielder was aghast as he attacked Diego, but he was brought down as Diego separated the villain's head neatly from his body. The third who was still unconscious was shot in the head. The three now deceased thugs were then cast up into the air and were now out of sight.

Then Diego raced back to Subaru, the girl, and her feline companion, leaped above them and landed with his sword safely stored away on his back. "And checkmate," said Diego as he turned to face Subaru who breathed a sigh of relief and looked at the girl he was standing next to.

"You really saved me, thank you," said Subaru. "Don't move," she barked, her eyes etched with anger. Subaru looked shyly away from her, but Diego stepped in between them. "Aha," she said, "you avert your eyes due to your guilty conscience, looks like my judgement was spot on as always."

"Are you sure" asked her cat, "I think it was just an instinctive male reaction to avoid tension or rudeness, I didn't sense any malice at all." Diego soon stepped back and leaned on a wall near them."That's enough out of you Puck," she snapped. She turned her attention to Subaru.

"Now listen," said the girl, "I want you to tell me who stole my insignia." Subaru was confused. "Yeah really sorry about this, but I don't have the slightest clue to be honest with you," he confessed. The girl was in no mood for games when Diego pulled something out of his coat pocket.

"So by insignia you mean something along the lines of this?" he asked unfolding a piece of paper containing a drawing of starbird that was colored bright crimson. The girl turned and carefully studied the symbol. Her expression slowly soften and a smile crept onto her face.

"That's right," she said. Then she came to a startling realization. "Wait," she said, "oh no it couldn't be!" She turned around and looked at Diego who had put the paper back in his pocket. "Did I really make a wrong turn or maybe come around the wrong way?" Subaru chuckled, but Diego gently placed his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Don't worry," he said, his brown eyes fixed upon the girl's purple eyes, "We'll find her and get back your insignia." "Yep, if I were you I'd hurry after you before she gets too far," added Subaru as he tried to stand up, "I could help you if-" he collapsed on the ground after the beating he took from the thugs he met.

"Aww, you shouldn't have tried to get up," said Puck. He turned to Diego and the girl. "What should we do?" Puck asked. "It's none of our business," replied the girl, "he won't die or anything, we'll just leave him as is." Really?" asked Puck. "Yes really," replied the girl.

"He's pretty fragile so I wouldn't be surprised if you have the power to patch him up," piped in Diego. "Yeah, you'll say that but I bet you'll still help him," said Puck. "I will not!" protested the girl. "Uh huh, yeah right," smirked Puck. Diego was about to join in when he stepped towards Subaru and checked his pulse.

"Absolutely not!" said the girl, "there's no way I'm gonna save him, Understand!?" Subaru was looking at the scene with one eye barely open. _Man, she's even super cute when she's mad_ , he thought, _That's another world's fantasy for you_.

A few minutes later, Subaru Natsuki was resting on a pair of legs that were soft and comfortable like a pillow. While Diego Valentine and the girl were waiting for him to awaken after his injuries were healed. Subaru slowly opened his eyes and looked at the legs. "Whoa, hang on!" he said, "Am I in somebody's lap?" "Yes you are Subaru." said Diego. "Are you awake?" asked the girl. "A little weird for a cute girl to be this hariy, but whatever," smiled Subaru.

But his eyes shot open and looked up at Puck's eyes. "Wait, this can't be right!" he shouted. Subaru jumped up and away from Puck who smiled at him. "We were just trying to make you happy and comfortable until you woke up," Puck said with a feminine voice, "There's no reason to get freaked out."

Diego couldn't help but laugh his head off. "Bravo kitty cat!" he said applauding his new friend. "First of all stop talking in that high voice!" cried Subaru, "nobody in half a mind would confuse a cat for the main heroine!" Puck placed his paw on his head, "Just listen to you," grinned Puck, "seeing you so happy made turning myself bigger totally worth it."

"I'm not happy at all!" screamed Subaru. Pucked chuckled while Diego laughed at what just happened. "Oh relax Subaru," he chortled, " Puck just wanted to make sure that you would be okay." "See, even your friend agrees," smiled Puck. Subaru hung his head.

"I'm sorry about all of this," he said, "you stayed with me the whole time I was unconscious." "Don't get the wrong idea," replied the girl, "I only stuck around because there are somethings I want to ask you." "I took the time and trouble to heal your wounds for you," she continued, "I also made Puck act as your pillow until you woke up, this was for my own benefit. But, now that you're up I need you to repay me in kind."

Subaru looked at her in confusion. "Well for such a normal favor your making so I really owe you big time," said Subaru. The girl stood up and approached Subaru. "That's not the way I see it," she said, "now then, you have an idea who stole my insignia, right?" Subaru blinked in confusion.

"Hang on is your insignia one of those badge things that shows your social status?" asked Subaru. "A rather crude description," replied the girl, "but that's it more or less." extended her hand and placed her second finger and thumb far apart to make a C shape. "About this big with a jewel in the center," she said descriptively.

Subaru held up his hand in surrender. "I'm sorry but no matter how many times you ask I still won't know," replied Subaru. The girl turned away from Subaru and looked inquisitively towards the entrance of the Alley "I see," she said, "I guess there's no helping that. But, you've given me the information that you know nothing, and that answer was in exchange for healing you. So I'm somewhat satisfied with how things turned out."

Subaru stood with a look of confusion in his eyes, as Diego stepped forward and whirled about with his purple coat trailing behind him. "Well, I'm in quite a hurry," said the girl, "so I have to go." She turned sharply and pointed a warning finger towards Subaru.

"Your wounds should be better now, but I strongly suggest you don't do dangerous things like wander into deserted alleyways alone," she said, "I'm not concerned, I'm just warning you." "Well when you put it that way for my friend here," he said, "I'll make sure he has some protection."

The girl smirked pridefully at Subaru. "If anything like that happens to you again," she added ominously, "I already know that saving you won't be of any benefit to me so don't expect any help." The girl then turned to look at Diego. "And as for you," she said to the rogue swordsman, "Just make sure to stick close to your friend and as you said before, 'make sure he has some protection,' bye."

Then she walked away leaving Puck with them. Puck looked at the two boys. "Sorry, she's so insincere at times," he said, " but don't think badly of her, okay?" Diego put his hands behind his back as Subaru glanced at Puck. "No sweat kitty cat," smirked Diego, "I got nothin' against this babe."

Subaru then looked at the girl as she was getting further away from them. "Insincere, huh?" he asked Puck and Diego. Puck looked at him while Diego kept his eyes on the silver haired girl. "I think this goes beyond that," he said, "she was in such a hurry to find what was stolen from her, yet she stopped to help me, and yet Diego followed her to rescue me.

She even came up with that lame excuse for a favor so I wouldn't feel I owed her even though Diego and I are total strangers. Anyone who lives like that is just gonna end up wasting their whole life!" he went to get his bag of snacks and his jacket and raced after the girl.

Diego however turned and looked at Puck as Subaru ran out of the alley. "Yep, this is gonna get ugly," he said to Puck who chuckled and vanished. Diego soon caught up to Subaru asking the girl to wait for him. Diego slowly stood aside as people were walking to and fro across the streets.

The girl turned and looked at Subaru and Diego with an inquisitive look in her eyes. "Was there something else you two needed?" she asked. Subaru nodded sheepishly at her. "Just so you know," she added, "I can only spend a little more time with you two, okay?"

"Figured you were gonna shut us down," sighed Subaru, "Anyway, you lost something important, right?" he asked. The girl nodded. "Well then, let us help you find it," said Diego. "Your friend said he didn't know anything about my insignia," replied the girl. "I can remember her face," protested Subaru, "if I see her again I'll let you know."

The girl turned looking sternly at Subaru. Diego on the other hand, made sure that his sword didn't have any blood on it polished it until it was shiny again. After placing it back on his back he turned back to Subaru and the girl. "You're so strange," said the girl turning slightly away from them, "well anyway I won't be able to offer you two any reward."

"Listen we don't need one," replied Subaru, "I'm here because I want to thank you, and to show how much I appreciate your help-" "I didn't do anything deserving of that," interrupted the girl, "I told you I've already received amicable compensation for healing your wounds."

Subaru grinned softly at her. "In that case," he said as Diego pulled out his bottle of Coca-Cola and began to drink it, "I guess I'm gonna help you for my own sake too." Subaru looked up away from the girl as Diego closed his bottle and placed it back into his holster.

"I should probably set an objective so," he paused. "Right," he said firmly, "One good deed per day!" The girl looked confused and hesitant as Diego said, "One good deed per day, huh?" Puck soon reappeared on the girl's shoulder. "I don't sense any malice here, so I you could just accept his offer," he said, "after all the more shields between you and the ruffians the better."

"SHIELD!?" snapped Subaru, "THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT ME AROUND FOR!?" The girl looked at him inquisitively. "I meant what I said though," she said, "I can't do anything to reward you." Subaru smiled at the girl with his hand clutching his snacks as Diego took out his glazed honey bun. "No problem at all," he said to the girl, "just leave everything to me and my friend."

They traversed Lugnica for a long time, asking people if they had seen the girl's insignia being taken by another only for the citizens to say they hadn't seen it at all. Then Subaru wanted to see if there was anything that was taken inside a building but the girl stopped him and told him that it was abandoned because of thieves and murderers.

They tried asking people if they had seen the girl that Subaru saw while he was being held up by the thugs that tried to kill him. They even thought that a young girl at a vendor that was selling jewelry and other items was the girl that passed by only to be severely mistaken.

Although the search took a very long time they decided to rest on a staircase that gave them a good view of the city. Diego, Subaru, and the girl were all still very determined to find the insignia. Diego soon leaned on the railing near the girl and took a drink from his bottle of Coca-Cola.

"I know what I told you before," said Subaru who was sitting in a cross legged position nearby, "But isn't this town too huge to find one little thing in?" Diego slowly stood up from his perch and walked towards Subaru his coat trailing behind him. "This town is the capital of Lugnica," replied the girl who was looking out towards the buildings below them, "How could you possibly not know that?"

She then turned towards them looking unsure of who they were. "Hey that's right," said Puck glancing towards his master, "how rude of us, we haven't asked their names yet." Diego nodded at Puck's statement. "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves yet?" he asked.

Subaru turned his head and glance at them. "Oh yeah, guess so," he smiled nonchalantly. Diego smirked as well, walking towards and turning around looking at the girl noticing her ears. "Yep, I guess exchanging names should give us a chance to learn more about ourselves," he added as Subaru stood up.

"Hell yeah, we might as well get the ball rolling first then," replied Subaru as he whirled around to face the girl. My name is Subaru Natsuki," he announced placing his index finger in the air, "Not only am I totally clueless I'm also broke beyond repair! Nice to meet you." he extended his hand outwards towards the girl and Puck.

"If that's how you introduce yourself you really do sound hopeless," replied Puck who floated in front of the girl. "And my name is Puck," said the cat, "It's nice to meet you!" he rushed towards Subaru and landed in his hand. "My name is Diego Valentine, I'm a rogue who is partially responsible for my friend here," said Diego who was leaning on a nearby wall.

The girl looked at Puck as Subaru felt his soft paws in the palm of his hand until she saw Diego's sword on his back. "It's very unusual to see someone who can touch a spirit so casually like that," said the girl, "Where are you from exactly?" "Well," replied Subaru, "things follow the usual pattern, it's a small island nation to the east."

"But Lugunica is the eastern most nation on our continental map," she said inquisitively, "there are no more countries in that direction." Subaru was aghast, but Diego kept himself composed. "No way, really? There's nothing east of here?" asked Subaru. "You have no idea where you are, you have no money, you can't read, and you seem to have no one around who can help you save for your friend who calls himself a rogue," said the girl, "you might be in an even more precarious position than I am, uh Subaru right?"

Subaru looked away as he blushed bright red. "Yes that's my name," he said. Then the girl turned towards Diego. "And by the way you're dressed, you have a coat that is made of a rare material that I've never seen before," she said until her eyes saw a beautiful heart shaped sapphire necklace on his neck that made her smile, "and you have a beautiful necklace that I've never seen before." Puck turned looking surprised as well as Diego explained to them what the necklace was.

"It's an item called the Heart of the Ocean," said Diego, "It's a rarity that not even the bravest or more daring of souls would attempt to find." Everyone turned towards Subaru as Puck rose up to be near his head. "All that aside," said Puck, "I gotta admit you seem like you're in pretty good shape."

Subaru smirked, "I do try to work out every day," he said flexing his hand, "you see, when you're the shut in protector of your own house, you gotta stay fit as much as possible." "I'm not sure if I understand exactly what a shut in is," replied the girl, "but I assume it means you're from a reputable family, right?"

Subaru suddenly felt her hands gently touching his own hand as if to examine them carefully. "Hey what are you-" he protested. "Your fingers too," she said, "they're very pretty, they don't look like the working hands of a peasant at all, and your muscles don't look like the kind you gain from doing field work."

Subaru looked shyly away from the girl. "Yeah, so anyway I know your cat's name now, but I still haven't heard your name yet," replied Subaru. "Yeah same here," added Diego who was drinking from his soda bottle. "Oh, my name?" asked the girl. Subaru chuckled sheepishly as Diego swallowed every last drop of his Coca-Cola bottle before placing it on the ground. "It's," she said hesitantly as the wind blew her hair. "It's Satella."

Subaru and Puck were surprised, but Diego did not flinch at the name. "No family name," she added, "so that's the way you should address me, all right?" Diego looked at Satella and smirked as Puck looked warily at him. "I see," said Subaru, "Satella it is." He then looked at her with grin.

"That's a nice name," he said proudly. Satella was looking stoically towards the city but glanced at Subaru as Puck breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay then, time to find your insignia and part ways when our objective is complete," grinned Diego. "You have got terrible taste," whispered Puck as he circled around her and vanished behind her.

"Right," said Subaru, "Time to get back to asking around." Diego stepped up and high fived Subaru. "Let's rock BABY!" he announced, and in a rush they raced back down to the city streets with Satella looking bewildered at Diego's rebellious attitude.

They walked through the city streets continuing the search for Satella's insignia when they spotted a young girl all alone with no one around to help her. "Subaru, Diego," Satella said pointing to their left, "that child over their, do you get the feeling that she's lost?"

The two boys looked and saw a young girl standing, and hesitating about asking for help or doing nothing. "Maybe, but what about our questioning?" he asked as turned towards Satella. "That's also important," replied Satella, "But if she's lost we have to do something."

Diego stretched his arms behind his head and smirked at Satella. "No worries princess," he said, "We'll put the search on hold for now by helping this kid out." Subaru was a bit surprised by Diego's statement. "I'm in no place to talk after you saved me," he protested, "But do you fully comprehend the position we're in?"

Satella glanced at Subaru. "I do," she replied, "But Diego's right, there's a little girl who's crying, you can see that, right?" Subaru was shocked by Satella's words. "If you don't want to do this with me, that's fine," she said, "thanks for your assistance Subaru, I'm sure I can handle things on my own from here on out, but first I'm gonna go help that little girl with Diego."

She walked off as Diego followed closely behind as his sword clattered behind him. The girl still looked around as tears fell from her cheeks, but then smiled as she saw Diego and Satella approach making her nervous as she saw Diego's sword on his back. Satella slowly got to her knees looking into the girl's eyes.

"Hey there it looks like something's the matter," she said soothingly at the child, "maybe my friend and I can help you." Diego was standing near some crates beside Satella as he listened carefully. "Did you come here on your own or with your mommy and daddy?" she asked the child.

But the youngster quivered and whimpered as tears started rolling down her cheeks. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," Satella said hurriedly, "I'm just here to help, not to do anything bad, I promise." Diego facepalmed at Satella's attempts to comfort the girl.

 _I'm starting to think that this Satella chick is having rotten luck with kids,_ he thought as Subaru stepped forward with a coin in his hand. "What you see before you is a rarity around here, a jagged edged ten yen coin," proclaimed Subaru surprising Satella as Diego looked up at him.

"Observe closely as take this coin and clutch it tightly in my hand," said Subaru as the clenched his fist as tightly as he could. "Now where did it go?" asked Subaru. The girl was amazed as Satella was. "Only one way to find out," said Diego as Subaru smirked and chuckled brightly and touched the girl's head.

"Well, take a look at this," said Subaru, "I figured out where the coin was hiding." Diego and Satella watched as Subaru pulled the coin gently out of the girl's hair. She was surprised and impressed by Subaru's magic trick, that Diego couldn't help but feel impressed by what just happened.

"Here you go it's yours," Subaru told the youngster, "like I said it's rare, so take good care of it." The girl smiled and took the coin. "Thank you sir," she said. "You're welcome kiddo," replied Diego giving Subaru a fist bump. They set off to find the girl's parents, with Subaru and Satella on either side holding hands, and Diego trailing behind them with a vigilant look in his eyes.

"I see, you got separated from your mom, huh?" asked Subaru, "Yeah that can be kind of scary. Well, don't worry, we'll help you. Me, my friend, and this young lady right here, we'll find them in no time for you." Diego was behind them glancing around for the girl Subaru met, whilst staying close to his friends passing stalls and vendors that were giving out food, drinks, potions, weapons and apparel for people of many appearances.

"Wow look at us," commented Subaru, "people who don't know us probably think they're looking at young married couple and their kid, huh? Is that embarrassing or what?" "At best, I can't really see as more than her older brother," replied Satella. Diego smirked and laughed at what Satella said.

"What makes you think I'm so young, HUH!?" snapped Subaru. The girl on the other hand saw ahead of them and raced towards a woman that she said was her mother. Diego watched as mother and daughter were happily reunited. "It looks like she finally found her," said Subaru. "Yeah, I'm so relieved," smiled Satella. Diego on the other hand looked a little sad. "I once had a family as she did, but now they're all gone and I'm just an orphan," he said somberly.

On the bridge of a water fountain with four faucets shooting water into the air, Diego, Subaru, and Satella were now recounting what they were planning. "Okay, so in my opinion that whole string of events with the little girl was nothing but a sidequest," muttered Subaru.

Then he turned to Satella who was sitting near Diego. "But what benefit will you insist that you got out of it?" he asked her, "Go on tell me." "That's easy," replied Satella crossing her arms, "Now we can continue our search with our minds at ease knowing we did the right thing."

Diego stood up and jumped down onto the causeway path. "Anyway, Why'd you end up helping me with that?" she asked., "Thought you said you were against the idea." "Could say I just wanted to show off my magic trick, but that'd be a lie," replied Subaru, "Like Diego and I told you before, finding your insignia will be our one good deed for the day."

"I know that was the plan, but since you helped the little girl isn't your one good deed over?" Satella asked. Diego shrugged but Subaru was mildly annoyed. "You are being super nit picky!" he snapped, "It doesn't hurt to do more than one nice thing in a day, does it!? I just got tomorrow's out of the way. My plan is to get a week's worth of good deeds taken early!"

Diego sighed and turned to look out to the horizon. "If I were to guess, you're the type that basically wastes their whole life, right?" asked Satella. Subaru leaned over the bridge railing in mild annoyance. "Seriously, you're the last person to say that to anyone," he complained.

"I admit you're not a bad boy though," she complimented. "Why do you act like I'm so much younger than you?" demanded Subaru, "Honestly I'm guessing there aren't that many differences between us." Satella then slowly looked at Diego. "Well you may think that but all of your guesses would be wrong," Satella said somberly, "Because, I'm actually half-elf."

Subaru was a little surprised, but Diego was impressed as he sat next to her on the railing. "Ah no wonder," said Subaru, "it makes sense now. From the moment I saw you I thought you were cute." he then turned to see Diego sitting near Satella. "Elves are always beautiful, aren't they?"

Satella turned looking mildly surprised. "What is it?" asked Subaru. "Didn't you hear what I just said?" she asked, "listen I'm trying to tell you that I'm a half-elf-" Yeah, we heard you," said Subaru. Satella slowly got down from her seat as Diego stood up and dropped down in front of her.

Suddenly, they noticed Satella drop down and grasp her head as if she had a headache making Subaru concerned until Puck leaped out from behind her hair and punched Subaru. "Nice one kitty cat," chuckled Diego. "What the heck did you do that for?" asked Subaru. "I just had to do something for this unbearable tingle I'm feeling," shuddered Puck.

"That's the weirdest reason for punching somebody I've ever heard," replied Subaru, "though I'll forgive you since it was squishy." "I didn't hit you in the face of anger or anything," said Puck, "In fact it was quite the opposite." Satella whirled round looking angry. "Subaru!" she snapped, You are such a dunderhead!"

"Yeah, so who says dunderhead in this day in this day and age? And why are you insulting me in the first place?" he asked. Satella looked away from him. "Whatever," she said and calmed down, "more importantly, we have to get back to the search, so let's go." Diego whirled about and straightened his coat so that he looked more presentable as Satella walked past him.

"Okay, back to our main objective: find Satella's insignia," he said and walked after her. "Hey wait a minute," called Subaru, "Just running around without a plan is not a good idea. There's a basic rule of searches." Satella and Diego stopped and looked at Subaru. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Yeah like revisiting the scene of the crime," said Subaru, "Where exactly was your insignia stolen?"

"And then she insisted that it was right around here, so after I insisted that she'd leave everything to me I valiantly came back to this fruit stand to look for some clues," said Subaru. "I thought I had a customer, but you're that same broke kid from earlier," say the vendor looking mildly annoyed. Subaru whirled round and faced him.

"You really want to take that attitude?" he asked, "Haven't you noticed I'm not who I was before?" The vendor was even more confused as Diego picked up an appa, breathed upon it, wiped it on the sleeve of his coat, and put it back in it's basket. "Just look who I brought with me!" exclaimed Subaru, "I bet it's someone who just might become a regular."

Diego turned around and looked Satella. "Uh Subaru, Diego, I'm not exactly sure what you expected of me," she said shyly, "but I actually don't have any money either." Subaru was aghast at what he heard. Diego on the other hand wasn't in the mood for games as he had to help Satella fulfill her objective in finding her missing insignia.

"S-s-seriously?" asked Subaru. Satella giggled while Diego huffed sharply through his nose. "So what did you want to ask me about now that I'm stuck here with not one but two broke customers boy?" the vendor asked grumpily. Diego was looking carefully around as he walked past Satella who was still confused.

"Well, we're actually looking for someone and we were hoping we could ask you a few questions if you wouldn't mind," Subaru said sheepishly. The vendor rounded on Subaru. "That was a sarcastic way of saying I don't have time for broke losers," He said sharply raising his voice, "Now get outta here! SCRAM!"

This made Diego very annoyed that he pulled out his hand cannons: Silver and Shadow. "Quit your bullying!" he snapped, "Or do I have to make you dance a jig!?" Satella quickly ran towards Diego forcing him to hold his fire. "Stop it Diego!" she said, "We don't want to look like Lugunica's first most wanted criminals."

"Hey mister!" came a voice from nearby making everyone turn as one. It was the little girl and her mother. "Thanks for your help earlier," said the woman. "What brings you back this way?" asked Subaru. "It's my husband's shop so we just wanted to stop by," replied the woman.

The vendor was about to round on Subaru when the little girl ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him. Diego carefully put his hand cannon away into it's holster behind his coat. "Hey, there's my girl," he said stroking her hair. "Now wait a second, how do you know these three good for nothings?" he asked pointing at Diego, Subaru, and Satella.

"She got lost, and these three found her and then helped bring her back to me," replied his wife. The vendor looked at them sharply. "Thanks again lady," said the vendor's daughter. Then she presented Satella something that looked like a flower with a clamp under it.

"She was hoping we'd find you," said her mother, "Please accept that token as her way of showing gratitude for what you've done." Satella picked it up in her hands. "Thank you very much," she said. Diego watched as Satella placed the flower on the left part of her robes.

"Well, it looks good on you princess," he smirked as he turned around. Satella smilled. "Thank you Diego," she said. The little girl smiled as well. The vendor cleared his throat as everyone turned to look at him. "Sorry about all that before," he said, "you helped my daughter and I want to show my appreciation so ask me anything."

Satella, Subaru, and Diego looked at each other. "It's no big deal pops," said Diego. There, you see, a little bit of extra effort on our part came back around and worked in our favor," grinned Satella. "Okay then, have you seen a nimble little blonde haired kid carrying something that's called an insignia?" asked Diego.

"Yeah I saw her," replied the vendor, "since you said she's a nimble little blonde, 'cause it might be that Felt girl I see around from time to time. She's well known in the slums. To know where she lives though, that's about all I can tell you." "All right then, we'll head to the slums," said Subaru. "Thank you for your help," added Satella bowing to the vendor. "No problem," he replied, "be careful out there." "We will pops," called Diego. In a rush they raced off to the slums.

The sun was already beginning to set as Satella, Diego and Subaru continued their search for the Insignia. They were now in a run down part of Lugunica which had several people in alleyways, under tarps to protect them from the rain, children who were orphaned and didn't have any parents to adopt them, Urchins running to and from places, by picking pockets and running messages to keep their ribs from meeting their spines, and grungers who hiding in run down houses.

"The air, the atmosphere, and most likely the attitudes of the people living here are awful," said Subaru, as Diego carefully pulled out his sword. "Are you sure she's really out here?" he asked Satella. "Maybe someone will tell us if we ask," said Satella.

"No one would sell out their own especially to a couple of strangers so asking would be useless," Puck said. "Maybe we should just come back later," replied Subaru turning to Puck. "Whatever it is you wanna do, I suggest you decide quickly, 'cause I've just about run out of time here," Puck said groggily.

"Out of time, what do you mean?" asked Subaru. He, Diego and Satella were now looking at him. "I'm able to take on this cute appearance, but I'm a spirit," inquired Puck, "it takes a lot of mana for me to be in this physical form." Puck was about to droop down when he slowly stood up again.

"So when the day becomes night," he continued, "I return to the crystal I was summoned from and prepare for the sun to emerge. In average my ideal time to stay out is roughly nine to five." "Nine to five, sounds like you work in an office," said Subaru, "Employment terms for spirits are pretty severe."

"We'll be fine without Puck, we need to keep moving forward on this," Satella said hastily. "Sorry but I'm at my limit," yawned Puck, "Good luck you three." "It's almost like he's dying when he disappears," said Subaru.

"Sorry to have worked you so hard today Puck," Satella assured her spirit, "We'll handle things from here, so settle in and get some rest." Puck slowly clambered onto the stone in Satella's hand. "Don't do anything reckless, understand?" he warned his contractee, "If it comes down to it, you can always use the ode to summon me again."

Satella nodded at him. "I'm living things in your hands Subaru and Diego so good luck," he said. Diego slowly approached her and gently patted Puck's head. "Okay, sleep well Puck," he said. "I will," replied Puck, and vanished into several balls of light that merged with the crystal Satella's hand.

Satella looked at Diego then smiled sweetly at him. "I'm amazed Diego, even though you and Puck aren't contracted with each other he accepted your suggestion to sleep well," she said. Diego smirked and soon lead the way across a bridge to another part of the slums.

"Hey wow, I don't think I've been one of these alone with a girl situations since I was in grade school," said Subaru looking shyly away from Satella with his hand on his chest. "Don't get any pervy ideas Subaru," warned Satella, "I can use magic you know." I won't okay?" he grimmanced, "the more important issue at hand is how we find Felt now." Diego kept himself alert as Satella stopped on the bridge.

"I'll contact the lesser spirits," she said. "Lesser spirits?" wondered Subaru. "Precisely, they're beings that haven't quite become full fledged spirits yet," she explained, "They grow little by little over time and when they gain enough strength and self-awareness they become full spirits just like Puck."

Diego sheathed his sword and pulled out Shadow and Silver from his holsters and began searching around for anything suspicious as Satella began concentrating her will power into all the plants and water around her. Orbs of light surrounded her as her body was enveloped in a brilliant azure light. Subaru stood transfixed upon Satella as he thought she looked more like an angel of light.

Night came as Subaru, Diego, and Satella walked along the dusty road. "It's getting more desolate and quiet," said Satella, "Hard to believe that she actually lives out here," replied Subaru. "Whatever this Felt kid looks like we'll find her, get that insignia, and get the hell outta here before we get ambushed by thugs or assassins," added Diego.

"I know but, the lesser spirits specifically said they saw someone who looked like Felt headed in this direction," replied Satella. As they were walking they someone approaching their direction. They had bare passed when Subaru turned to face him. "Excuse me man, know if a girl named Felt lives up this way?" he asked. The man turned and looked at them. "Ah, You lookin' for Felt?" the man asked.

"Yep," said Diego. "There's nothin' that way except old man Rom's loot house," replied the man. The stranger chuckled. "I guess she must've stolen somethin' pretty important for you three to come out here," he stated, "well I wish you luck on bargaining for it to get it back, livestrong, Okay?"

"Gotcha," smirked Diego giving the man a high five as Subaru and Satella looked at each other. The full moon above their heads gave them a sign that they were getting closer as wolves howled in the distance. "What was he talking about? Why do I have to pay money to get back something stolen from me?" asked Satella. "Who knows? I'm not even sure myself," said Diego. "Don't worry about a thing," remarked Subaru, "Just leave everything to me."

"Are you sure Subaru?" asked Diego. "Don't worry Diego, I can handle negotiations," Subaru said to his friend. "All right then, I'll just leave everything in your hands," said Satella. "You agreed to that pretty easily," chuckled Subaru, I figured you'd say somethin' like, 'you want me to leave this to a useless boy like you? That's such a ridiculous idea it actually hurts my stomach.' And although that would stomp all over my feelings, I'd still decide to keep helping you anyway."

Satella started to blush. "I'd never say something that mean to anyone," she said, "of course to tell you the truth, I'd be lying if you haven't been holding me back a little bit." "Oh great that's good to know," spluttered Subaru. "But again, I'm leaving this in your hands." Subaru looked at Satella with confusion in his eyes.

"If it actually goes well I'll consider it a bonus," she added. "Now you know if you said somethin' more like, 'Work hard for me okay?' I'd probably feel a whole lot more motivated," replied Subaru. "Sorry I can't force myself to say something like that," she said, then sighed deeply.

"However, please do your best," she added. Subaru smiled at her. "Yeah, you got it," he replied, "I'll go in first, you stay outside and keep watch. I won't be back to late but you can have dinner without me if I don't get back." "Don't say dumb things like that, and be careful," she stated. "Sure, sure," replied Subaru, "now don't come in til' I say it's alright Satella."

Satella said nothing making Subaru a bit concerned. "What's the matter?" he asked. Satella shook her head. "Nothing never mind," she replied, "If you can manage to get insignia back, then I'll apologize." "Gotcha," said Subaru, then he turned to Diego. "I'll go to Subaru," said Diego, "besides you're gonna need someone to watch your back after what you went through."

"Thanks Diego," replied Subaru. Soon they entered the house and began to search the area. "Anybody here?" asked Subaru. "Not a peep," replied Diego. With his lantern in hand Subaru began to scour the interior from top to bottom. All around them were armor and weapons that were barely touched.

"So are we walking into a demon nest or snake pit?" Subaru asked himself, "The fancy world either is totally plausible." Subaru looked carefully at the items and was surprised to see it came from the nobility of Lugunica. "This is all stolen loot?" he asked, "Impressive, but why isn't anyone here?"

"Beats me Subaru," replied Diego. "Strange, a shack full of stolen goods and no one around to guard it?" he asked again. He was searching around for felt as he slowly stepped forward keeping his eyes sharp while Diego pulled out his pistol and began holding it in both hands. There came the sound of a liquid being stepped on as Subaru stopped in his tracks.

He looked down on the ground to see that he was in a pool of blood with two bodies near him. Subaru slowly stepped back his eyes wide and full of fear. Diego looked back to see that it was old man Rom and Felt that the slum dweller mentioned before. "Whoa, that seemed like it was brutal," said Diego.

They could see that Rom had a nasty cut upon his neck indicating that his jugular vein had been cut wide open with blood pouring from his mouth. "Oh dear you found that?" asked a feminine voice. "Yep, this is real ugly looking," replied Diego. "Well, I have no choice then," came the voice, "no choice at all."

Subaru looked behind him, but was knocked to the floor as Diego leaped up and landed on the counter. Subaru began struggling to stand up. "It hurts," he groaned. Then he looked at himself to see that he had a nasty wound on his stomach with blood trickling down. He lifted his hand and saw his own blood upon it.

 _Oh crap!_ He thought, _is all of this my blood!?_ Suddenly he began to cough up more blood from his mouth as he placed his hand upon it to try and hold it in. _No this is bad! Very bad!_ He thought more desperately. Diego soon heard the door open and saw Satella coming in. "Subaru, Diego, what's wrong?" she asked, "Are you two okay?"

"Don't come in!" cried Subaru, "Run away! Get out of here!" Satella was walking towards them when she quickly looked behind her. There came the sound of slashing and Satella fell to the floor as well. "SATELLA!" shouted Diego. And he ran towards her side. "Dead," Diego said grimly.

Subaru was aghast. "Stay with me," he said desperately as he reach out to take her hand. "No matter what happens, I'm gonna save you." But it was too late for Subaru, as his life came to a bitter end. "Now for you," said the voice. Just as Diego was about to be struck down time seemed to stop completely in it's tracks and the figure of a woman obscured by shadows appeared before him.

"Take my hand," said the voice in the shadows, "I'll take you back in time to the point where you started." Diego hesitated, but took the woman's hand, and was immediately brought back through time. "Who are you?" he demanded to the woman. "I am the true Satella," said the woman, her voice echoing around him.

"The sorceress who brought you and Subaru Natsuki to this world, Diego Valentine," she explained briefly. Then she vanished as Diego surged through the vortex back in time to where Subaru met the vendor at his fruit stand.

(Ending sequence time and the song is Dancing in the Velvet Moon by Nana Mizuki from Rosario + Vampire, so I'll try to interpret it with my careful writing. Once again, please don'try to bash me)

The ending starts with Diego's sword flying away from the camera with two circles both red and blue appearing. It cuts to Diego standing on one knee with his sword on his back as the mist rolls away from him. Cut to a close up of Diego as he stands up with his coat billowing in the wind. Then we see a full body shot of Diego on the right with his eyes closed, then he opens them as he looks to his right as a piece of his hair flies up into the sky towards a full moon which changes to bright crimson, as the words Re: Zero Starting Life with a Rogue Swordsman in Another World appear passing in front of the moon with the sword appearing behind it in a flash of light on a black background. We see a shot of Diego lying content in his bed, followed by a close up of him with the sheets on him covering him up towards his collar bones as his eyes open and he rolls to one side then slowly gets up as he looks at his sword lying near him with blade shimmering like diamonds in a mine as the ruby and sapphire in the skull's eyes glow. Cut to Diego in front of his bedroom window with a look of deep thought in his eyes, which cuts to a wide shot of him and a candle giving light and warmth in his bedroom. He places his hand upon the window as the sheet comes down from his body revealing him in his usual clothes without his coat. Then it cuts to a wide shot of him looking at Rem with his hand upon the sapphire pommel of his sword. There a brief glimpses of Emilia, Subaru, Rem, Felt, Ram, Roswaal, and Rom as the fangs of a Mabeast close then flash to Diego charging at a horde of demons and cultists of unknown origin. With a manic grin lunges at them with his sword in one hand and his gun in the other, slashing and shooting at anything that is trying to stop him. He delivers a powerful kick towards a cultist sending him flying out of his sight as darkness and light surround him. Diego then cuts the head off another cultist as he punches another, throws a demon to his left with one hand, then cuts at several more demons and cultists with his sword. He lands with a look of ferocious determination as he sees Elsa, and the three thugs that attacked Subaru only to be defeated by Emilia ready to attack him. Diego then has his arm on Rem's cheek and then gently kisses her lips. Prompting his four enemies to charge at him. Diego pushes them all back and defeats quite easily. We see him charge forward with his coat billowing behind him only for the dark hands of Satella to extend and restrain him in front of a portal of darkness, then a villain obscured by the Darkness so that only his mouth is seen reveals a sadistic grin, which cuts to a horde of demons and cultists charging at a pillar of purple light erupting from the ground.

(Hope that was the best I could do for the ending sequence. Go ahead and play Dancing in the Velvet Moon, from Rosario + Vampire on YouTube which is 1:41 and picture it in your minds eye as the music plays. Hope to see you in the next Chapter everybody, peace out!)

 **Oh snap folks, what a way to end the first chapter. And by the way I decided that the true Satella is capable of speaking only to Diego.**

 **But what did you guys think of this chapter? Feel free to post your reviews on it. Oh and by the way, the ending to the first half is Dancing in the Velvet Moon, by Nana Mizuki, from the show Rosario + Vampire.**

 **The ending of the second is also a surprise so you'll have to be patient. Anyway if you have questions about my Original Character Diego Valentine in this Fanfiction, feel free to post it in the review section of this chapter. Once again peace out.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beginning of the End

" _Stand up and walk. Keep moving forward. You've got two good legs. So get up and use them. You're strong enough to make your own path." Edward Elric: Fullmetal Alchemist_

Diego stood near the same food stall near the same vendor with Subaru at his side. "What's the matter with you kid, it looks like you've seen a ghost or something," said the Vendor.

Subaru Natsuki was momentarily not himself when he placed a hand to his ear as if he didn't hear the Vendor. 'You were askin' about these and I told they were appas. So are you interested buying some or not?" demanded the vendor. Subaru then placed his other hand on his left ear as he barely heard the vendor's voice.

"Ah, stop screwin' around, you want one or not?" asked the Vendor getting irritated by Subaru's questioning, "Do you even have any money?" "Oh no," said Subaru, "Like I said before I don't have any money I'm just browsing."

The vendor then lowered the appa and placed it in the basket "I should've known better. Go on beat it!" he said waving him off, "I run a business here, I don't have time for window shoppers, Understand?" he said irritably.

Once Subaru left the man alone he was very confused as he saw the streets, then his bag of snacks. "What's going on?" he asked, "It was night time just a few minutes ago, right?" he lifted the front of his track suit to see where he was wounded.

"The wound on my stomach is gone," he said, surprised that it was not there. He remembered that he and the elven girl he met had been murdered at Rom's loot house when Diego was with them.

"Oh that's right, Satella!" he cried. He cursed himself placing his hand on his face. "Puck asked me to take care of her and I totally blew it! I have to find Diego and get to the shop!" he said, and he ran as fast as his legs would take him

Meanwhile in another part of town Diego had emerged on the bridge over a Canal and looked around. He still had his sword and guns in his possession, minus the honey bun and the bottle of Coca-Cola that he bought from the convenience store before he and Subaru were transported to Lugunica.

"Okay then, that lady I saw called herself Satella which means the Satella I met was not who I thought she was," said Diego. He decided to play along with the situation after what happened back in the shop he and Subaru were in. "Well if I find whoever that voice came from I might want to give them a proper greeting," he declared.

Subaru was now running as fast as he could until he came to the same Alleyway where the three thugs he met before came face to face with him. "What's got you so worked up? Why are you in such a hurry?" asked the thug with the bowl cut.

"If you don't want to get hurt then cough up whatever you've got," said the snake-eyed thug. "You guys again?" Subaru wondered aloud, "Tryin' to get revenge from before is that it?" the snake-eyed thug was confused.

"The hell are you talkin' about?" asked Snake-eyes. "I think he must've hit his head or somethin'," said Bowl-cut. "Ah he'll be alright, just give us everything you've got, understand?" said the muscular thug, "Put it on the ground and we'll let you go."

"Fine whatever," said Subaru, "everything I got, I'm in a hurry so I don't care." "Now start acting like a dog, just get on all fours and howl, 'help me!' like a mongrel," said the first thug. This made Subaru angry.

"Don't get cocky you bastards!" he snapped sending them back with a powerful punch, and kick. The burly thug tried to attack but Subaru dodged and weaved around his attacks until he grabbed hold of his arm and began to twist it.

"Don't ever underestimate a true in kid with too much freight time," he hissed, "Cause I usually end up swingin' a wooden sword all day for no reason, which has given me significant bug time of strength!"

The burly thug was then kicked so hard in his nether region that he winced in pain. "I'm in a hurry, OKAY!?" snapped Subaru, "SO DON'T GET IN MY WAY AGAIN!"

Once Subaru was clear of the thugs he had managed to reach Rom's loot shop with a steely look of ferocious determination. "Easy now, don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out," he said. He had just began pressing his ear near the door when Diego came by to see him contemplating on whether he should knock on the door or wait.

Subaru was becoming so stressed out that he shut his eyes as beads of sweat trickled down his face. _Am i stupid?_ He thought to himself, _after coming this far I can't just leave without answers or my best friend Diego._

Subaru slowly walked up to the door and knocked on it "Hello, is anyone there?" he asked. He knocked on it again. "Look I know someone's in there, all right?" he spoke up pounding on the door harder than before. "Just answer the door and show yourself!" he snapped.

Then he heard the door opening on his left followed by some big footsteps. "Shut your trap!" came a voice from within, "Why don't you use a signal or a password instead of knockin' my damn door down!"

Subaru was surprised to see that the big burly man had a vest, scars on his arms, grey hair on his chest and arms, and worn torn pants. Subaru remembered seeing this man in the shop lying dead with drops of blood on the ground.

Diego on the other hand had arrived at the shop and slowly stepped forward as the elderly man looked at Subaru. Subaru now knew that this man was indeed the same Rom, he and Diego saw before when he was lying dead.

Once they were inside the shop Diego began looking at the many items as Rom took a drink from a mug with Subaru sitting on a stool near the counter observing Diego looking around Rom's shop.

"What are you acting all fidgety for?" asked Rom, "Gotta wedgie or are your balls chafing?" "Why don't you stop worrying about the condition of my privates okay?" protested Subaru, "This is no time for potty humor!"

"You're already interrupting my evening booze!" grumbled Rom, as he took another drink from his mug. "Start talkin' about boring stuff and I'll pass out," he rumbled again. "And if you drink that stuff while the sun's out you'll die young," replied Subaru.

"By the way, you think I could ask you a dumb question?" asked Subaru. Rom set his mug down on the counter as Diego passed by looking at some armor. "You didn't happen to, I don't know, die recently did you?" Subaru asked Rom. Rom looked at him in confusion.

Then suddenly Rom burst out laughing at what Subaru asked him. "Well, well I do admit to being an old man at this store so I'm still here alive and kickin'," said Rom. "Good thing too gramps," said Diego who sat on a stool next to Subaru. "Okay then have you seen a girl with long silver hair?" asked Subaru. "Silver hair?" wondered Rom.

"Yep silver hair, really cute, and has a voice that sounds like an angel," added Diego. "I ain't seen nobody that fits that description I'd remember," replied Rom. Subaru retreated deep into his mind.

 _Was it all a dream then?_ He asked thoughtfully, _If it was, how much of it, and why am I even in this world in the first place?_ His thoughts were interrupted when Rom turned towards Diego. "And by the way big shot, I don't want you callin' me gramps cause I ain't your grandpappy," said Rom.

Diego nodded. "Whatever you say old timer," he said to Rom making him chuckle. Then Rom turned to Subaru. "So what are you doin' here anyway, you never made that clear," he said to Diego's friend.

"Oh right, my friend and I are out looking for a small insignia," said Subaru, "It belongs to a silver haired girl we helped out earlier. Don't know why exactly, but it's really important to her." Subaru then looked up to the ceiling of Rom's shop.

"Let's see, I think she said it had a jewel in the middle," said Subaru remembering the words that half elven girl said to him before he was struck down and left to die. "Insignia with a jewel, huh?" said Rom, taking a small sip from his mug, "Sorry but I ain't got anything that fits that description."

"Are you positive, think long and hard about it," said Subaru, "maybe your just old and senile." I'm at my best full of booze, so if I don't remember it now I must not know anything about it," replied Rom, "But, I've got somebody bringin' in a few goods later on.

"I'm told it's a pretty fine pile of loot, and there's a good chance that what you boys are lookin' for is mixed in somewhere." Subaru's eyes suddenly lit up as Diego got up and walked to the left of Rom. "Would the one bringing it happen to be a girl named Felt?" asked Subaru as Diego leaned on the wall next to the counter.

"Well Mr. Know-It-All, you even know who swiped it," said Rom, "Of course whether or not you'll be able to afford it is a different matter. Money talks and B.S. walks." Subaru smirked at Rom as Diego gave rom a thumbs up which he returned.

"Well you're outta luck," replied Subaru, "there's no use playing these mind games and trying to size me up, I'm about as broke as they come buddy." "Then there ain't no use talkin-" "Just a second," interrupted Subaru, "I told you I was broke, but what about the option of trading?"

This sparked Rom's curiosity. "Now that you've mentioned it, you do have a lot of unusable stuff there," he said. "That I do," agreed Subaru, "For example, this is a corn potage snack. You've never tasted anything like that." That's food?" asked Rom.

Rom then took the bag of chips, popped it open, took a handful, and placed the chips into his mouth. "Easy big guy, I don't want to perform a Heimlich maneuver on you," warned Diego. Rom didn't care as he tasted the chips for the first time.

"I see now, yeah what an odd flavor, these things would go great with booze," smiled Rom. "That's right, now your talking," said Subaru, but he pointed an accusing finger at Rom. "HEY!" he cried, "don't just start eating them!"

But Rom was pleased with what he was eating, "I don't know what you plan on tradin' but you'll have to come back 'til someone gets here, okay?" said Rom as he ate several more chips.

The sun was beginning to set as Diego, Subaru, and Rom were all waiting for the girl called Felt to arrive. Inside his shop Diego carefully pulled out his sword and presented it to him.

"What you're looking at is a rare sword that I got from a weapons stall with a blade that is sharp at both sides, has a skull on both sides with a ruby and sapphire in its eye sockets similar to a human condition called heterochromia where people have eyes of two different colors, an angel's wing and a demon's wing serving as the crossguard, a leather handle for the hilt, and a sapphire on the pommel," explained Diego.

"Impressive," said Rom, "I ain't never seen a sword like that before." then Diego pulled out his 1911m pistols. "These other weapons I have are my trusty firearms that are not what you'd expect," continued Diego.

Rom was most impressed by Diego's arsenal. "And they would be called," said Rom. "Boomsticks," replied Diego, "Or for want of a technical term, guns." "Fascinating," Rom said, "You are a very strange fellow to carry things like this on the streets, In fact I believe that face of yours seems quite handsome enough to make me think you'd be a good boyfriend for Felt."

Outside the shop Subaru sat watching and waiting as Diego and Rom's conversation continued inside. "I guess no matter world you're on there are always people with money and people without," he said to himself, "I will say, a difference here is pretty stark."

He continued waiting when he heard footsteps coming near him. "Hey, what are you doing there?" asked the girl whom Subaru knew as Felt. "You're in my way you know," she said. Subaru looked up and saw her. "Felt!" he said. "Hang on a second, have we met before?" she asked looking confused. "Not formally no," said Subaru, "But I've been waiting for you."

Felt looked at Subaru suspiciously. "Oh yeah, why's that?" she asked. "Come on try and think about this," said Subaru, "Do you really not remember seeing me before?" There was look of curiosity in Felt's eyes as she studied Subaru carefully.

"Nothin's ringin' any bells," said Felt, "Listen, I'm a busy woman, okay, so if you don;t leave a huge impression, there's no way I'm gonna remember you." "I'd say it was a pretty huge impression, but whatever," replied Subaru, "just forget about that, I want to negotiate for the insignia your bringing in there."

Felt pondered for a moment then smirked at Subaru. "So that's all you really wanted," she said, "in that case I guess I'll here you out." she grinned then went to the door and knocked on it.

"For a rat!" came Rom's voice. "Poison," said Felt. "For a whale!" said Rom. "A harpoon," replied Felt. "For a noble dragon lord!" called Rom. "We're bags of shit," replied Felt. the door opened and rom saw them. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting old man," she said, "my target was more persistent than I thought, took a while to shake 'em." Rom then turned to Subaru who was a bit rattled.

"So you must be Felt," said Diego, "Names Diego Valentine." Felt looked at him in confusion. "Hold on a second, who is this guy, and why does his face look so gorgeous?" she asked blushing slightly at Diego. "Ah, this young man was just showing me his weapons," replied Rom, "And we spoke about you being his first girlfriend."

Rom looked at Diego, "You said your name was Diego Valentine, right?" asked Rom. "That's right gramps," said Diego, making Felt giggle. As she took a glass and drank the liquid. "Hey did you water down this milk old man Rom?" she asked, "Cause there's definitely something wrong with it, pretty nasty stuff."

"I gave you somethin' out of the goodness of my heart, and you call it gross?" asked Rom placing his hand on Rom's head. "You two are closer than I either hoped or expected," said Subaru,"feeling kinda left out over here."

"Come on, don't start talkin' like a wuss when you got face that looks almost as scary as his," smirked Felt, making Diego laugh. " Tellin' me I look like an old man at my age is the most savage thing anyone has ever said to me," spluttered Subaru.

"Okay yeah, I probably went a little too far on that one that time, I'm sorry dude," Felt said apologetically. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you two are in some kind of contest to piss me off," grunted Rom.

Felt then set her glass down on the counter. "All right then, what do you say we get down to business?" she asked, "How much are you willing to pay for it?" "Wow you don't waste any time at all," said Subaru, "Before I give you an answer, You do have the insignia right?"

"Yeah, of course I do silly," Felt grinned, as she reached into the inner breast pocket of her vest and presented the insignia. "Satisfied?" she asked. Diego looked carefully at it. "That's the one Felt," he said.

The two friends watched as Felt placed the Insignia in Rom's hands, leading to him examining it. "This one not only has a cool design, it's got that jewel in it, so I had to work pretty hard to get hold of it," said Felt, "If you can pay enough to match all the effort involved, we'll both be happy."

"I don't have any money," replied Subaru making Felt and Rom mildly annoyed. "Then it sounds like we don't have anything more to discuss!" she snapped. Subaru however raised his finger and clicked his tongue. "I don't have any money, but might have something worth money," he said to Felt.

"This should be interesting," said Diego as he sat near Felt. They watched as Subaru pulled out his cell phone. "What I have in my hand here is a magical device that can stop time for everyone everywhere, It's called a cell phone," said Subaru.

"What's that?" asked Felt. "Never seen one of those before," said Rom. Diego sat as he watched Subaru flip it open. "Take this, nine shots per second continuous shot!" said Subaru.

There were several flashes of light making Rom and Felt cover their eyes. "Hey what's that clicking sound, and that was way too bright!" said Felt. "Stop!" snapped Rom, "What are you tryin' to do, kill me!? Don't you go tryin' to trick this old man with your dodgy tricks!"

"Whoa there everybody, Subaru here isn't finished yet explaining his device to you," said Diego. Before Rom and Felt could round on him, Subaru extended his hands and presented the screen of his cell phone to them. "Diego's right so hold on," said Subaru.

"Wait is that?" asked Felt looking at herself and Rom in the phone's screen. "Those are me and Felt's faces," said Rom looking amazed. "What sort of magic is that?" he asked Subaru.

"It's like I was telling you," answered Subaru, "It's a mystical item that can freeze a moment in time. With this unique device, you can capture moments in time, store them inside of it, and look at them later."

Diego then stood up. "Hey Subaru, how about you get a shot of me with my sword and pistol," said Diego. Subaru nodded, "Okay Diego, consider it a second demonstration for Felt and Rom," he said.

Diego stood by the shelf and pulled out his sword and black pistol which he called Shadow. He placed the sword on his shoulder and pointed his pistol with the safety active at Subaru. "Watch the magic everyone," said Subaru.

There was a click and a flash of light as Diego's image appeared on the cell phone. "And voila!" said Subaru presenting a picture of Diego with his sword on his shoulder and his pistol pointed to the left in a pose that made him look badass.

"Oh wow that's amazing!" said Felt. "Never seen the like," said Rom as he shifted in his seat. "Is that one of the metia I've been hearin' about?" he asked Subaru. "What's a metia?" asked Subaru.

"It's the name for devices that allow people who's gates aren't open to use magic in the very same way the real magic users do," explained Rom. "I'm more concerned with the price," said Felt. then she pointed towards the phone. "How much do you think I'll be able to get out of this thing anyway?" she asked.

"Don't ask me, It's my first time havin' to deal with one of these Metia devices too," said Rom, "But I feel more confident that it'll fetch more than that insignia." Then that settles it," said Subaru, "The cell phone for the insignia. Negotiations complete thank you for your business."

Subaru was about to extend his hand to shake Rom's when Felt stopped him. "Not so fast," she said. "What's the problem?" asked Subaru. "You're not the only one I'm negotiating with for the insignia," said Felt.

Subaru was confused. "And who might that be Felt?" asked Diego. "It's not like it was just some random grab, somebody specifically asked me to get it for them," explained Felt, "In exchange that same client said I could get ten holy coins!" Subaru was a bit befuddled as Diego gently placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Not bad Felt," he said, "Not bad at all." "You've already got a deal set up for it?" asked Subaru. He began to feel disappointed. "I have no idea what ten holy coins are worth to compare," he said.

"Judging by what it can do, I'd say your metia is worth at least twenty holy coins," said Rom, "actually I'm guessin' there are people out there who'd be willin' to pay even more."

"Really, then that means I can get away with over charging for it," Felt said excitedly. "So when and where are you planning on meeting this client of yours?" asked Subaru.

"Hey, no need to worry," smiled Felt as Diego pulled his hand back, "Negotiations will take place right here. If a little thing like me dealt with them alone, I'd be screwed if a client decided to cheat me. But with old man Rom standing there, that's not a concern."

"Good," said Diego as he stood up from the bench. The four of them soon heard the sound of knocking on the door. "The password?" asked Diego and Rom. "Oh I didn't mention it to them," admitted Felt, "it's probably for me, I'll go check."

She stood up and walked back to the door. "Your okay with letting her use you like this?" asked Subaru. "It ain't like we're total strangers or anything," said Rom, "I've known her for along time so I'll help her out when I can."

Subaru watched as he reached for what looked like a club. "Even I have to smile a little when somebody who looks like such a barbarian standing right here in front of me," said Subaru. "Well look at where we are, everyone around here is desperate to survive each day," replied Rom, "normally people join forces just to try and keep themselves safe when things get rough, but Felt ain't cut out for that. That's why I gotta look out for her and keep her outta trouble."

Subaru was at momentary loss for words when Diego spoke up. "Well if she needs some extra protection, I'll look after her," he said. Rom chuckled. "I like this guy," he said to Subaru. "Well what do you expect, he is my best friend after all," replied Subaru.

They heard the door open as they saw Felt walking in. "Yep I was right," said Felt, "it was for me." she motioned to the table as a woman appeared before them. "Care to sit down?" she asked the woman.

"There seem to be several outsiders here," said the woman. "Well I'd be in trouble if you jipped me," replied Felt as she placed her hands on her head, "We weaklings have our own way of playing it smart."

"I know this older fellow, but I'm afraid I don't recognize the young men," said the woman. "This one happens to be a rival," replied Felt, "So he'll be the other person negotiating with you today."

Then the woman looked at Diego. "And what about him?" she asked. "Oh, this guy is your rival's best friend, but he looks super gorgeous with that face of his," answered Felt pointing her thumb to Diego as she blushed again.

The woman then looked at Subaru who had a look of confusion, but then shifted her gaze to Diego who was busily spinning a vase on his index finger before tossing up, catching it, and putting it back on the shelf.

Diego turned to look at the woman walking towards him and saw that she wore a black dress that exposed her midriff and breasts, black leggings, black heels, black arm warmers that reached her upper biceps, and a dark cloak with purple fur on the collar and red linen on the inside of the cloak with a golden button holding the cloak around her neck.

As the woman approached him, Diego could see that she had dark hair with a purple rose on a hairclip that was tied in a curled ponytail on her left side, with purple eyes that would droop giving off a calming aura. "And who might you be?" she asked, placing her hand on Diego's cheek.

"The names Diego," replied Diego. "That's a rare name," she said, making Felt, Rom, and Subaru confused. _Is she really flirting with him?_ He thought. "My name is Elsa, Elsa Granhiert," said the woman as she got closer pressing her breasts on his chest. "I'd like to know a bit more after negotiations are complete."

Diego smirked as he wrapped his arm around Elsa under her cloak. "Now that's what I'm, talking about," he grinned making Felt a little jealous. "HEY, ARE WE GONNA FLIRT OR TRADE!?" she snapped making Diego and Elsa pull apart from each other. "Maybe I'll take you on a date later on," said Diego. "I'd love that," replied Elsa as she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

Felt was so mad that she was about to draw her dagger when Rom stopped her. "That's enough Felt," he said, "You don't want to act like a killer when your collecting items from nobles." Felt knew that Rom was right and took several deep breaths to calm herself down. "Gotcha gramps," she replied, making Diego and Elsa laugh.

"I thought you two weren't related," Said Elsa as she sat down. Diego then sat beside her as Felt and Subaru sat opposite of them as Rom got her a glass of milk to drink. She soon drank the contents from her glass and licked her lips clean of the milk on her upper lip.

"I see now," said Elsa gently wrapping her arm around Diego, "Believe I understand the situation." "I'm pretty sure he's only interested in the insignia," said Felt, "So that means you two will be bidding against each other. I honestly don't care who ends up with it, So i'll sell it to the highest bidder, and be completely satisfied doing so."

"I think I like that personality of yours," said Elsa. then she looked at Subaru. "Exactly how much did this young man bid for the item?" she asked. Subaru then pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"I'm putting up this metia, it's pretty rare too," said Subaru, "Probably the only one of it's kind in the entire world." He took a snapshot of Elsa with Diego near her. "It can capture moments in time," explained Subaru, "The big muscle man over here tells me it's worth no more than 20 holy coins."

Elsa looked carefully at the picture of herself and Diego on the screen. "A metia," she said. Then she turned to Diego. "Aw, just look at how cute we look together Diego," she swooned. "QUIT THE FLIRTING!" yelled Felt. "Calm down!" exclaimed Rom. "Seriously Felt, that short fuse will be the end of us one day," warned Diego.

Elsa giggled. "Oh your such a funny guy Diego," she said to the rebel. Diego blushed as Elsa placed his arm around her waist. "Well luckily for me, the client sent along extra funds in case anything came up," said Elsa, "that I'll be able to sweeten the deal."

"The client, huh?" asked Subaru. "So I suppose that means you were asked fetch it to then, Weren't you?" Elsa nodded. "Yes, that's correct," she replied, "The client is the one who wants to acquire it. Would you happen to be in the same business?"

Subaru nodded at her. "Doubt it, unless your client is gainfully unemployed," said Subaru. There was a short silence. "So this employed guy has named a price that puts him pretty far ahead in the lead and that brings us to this. What price is your master putting into this?" inquired Felt.

As if to answer her question Elsa gently moved Diego's hand off her hip, took out a pouch, and gently poured its contents on the table. There before the astonished eyes of Felt, Subaru, Diego, and Rom were silver coins.

Rom carefully moved the coins into five separate stacks of four coins. "If my math is correct that means that five stacks of four coins equals twenty coins in all," said Diego. "That's right Diego," Elsa said seductively as she kissed Diego's other cheek.

Even Felt had to admit she was impressed with Diego's mathematics. "Diego's right, Twenty exactly," said Rom. "that's amazing Diego, I didn't know you were good with math," said Subaru." "Yeah me either," added Felt.

"Anyway, these are the holy coins my employer sent with me to seal this deal," said Elsa, "So do you think they should be enough?" Rom looked Felt in the eye. "What's wrong with you, Don't you know how to bargain stuff, stop bein' so pathetic," said Rom, "Your metia's no less than 20 holy coins, remember?"

Subaru then looked at Rom. "The way I see it, victory in this deal is definitely leaning toward the boy," explained Rom, "Sorry for all the trouble for you and your employer, but you'd better bag up those coins and be on your way."

Subaru couldn't contain his excitement in his victory. "YEAH!" he cried out triumphantly. "Way to go Subaru," said Diego giving him a fist bump. Everyone stared at him. "What!?" he snapped, "What's wrong with the little victory pose and the fist bump, I'm totally excited about it."

"So, no one said anything," said Felt, "go as crazy as you want. I don't care as long as I get my profit." Elsa slowly stood up from her seat. "Sorry miss Elsa, You'll probably get in trouble for this won't you," said Subaru. But Elsa shook her head slowly.

"These things can't be helped," said Elsa, "the way I see it, this was my employer's fault for trying to underpay." She took another drink of milk. "It ended in disappointment, but at least I got to have a drink," she said, "So I'll be taking my leave now."

Elsa licked her lips washing the milk off her upper lip. "By the way, what do you intend to do with that insignia anyway?" she asked. "Oh, I'm gonna look for it's owner then return it to her," said Subaru.

Rom and Felt were shocked by what they heard. "Way to go Subaru, you just doomed us all," muttered Diego as he drew his sword. "I see," said Elsa giving off a cold sadistic smile, "so your with them then." Before Elsa could attack, Felt pushed Subaru out of the way just in time.

"What's going' on here?" asked Subaru. "Do you want to die?" snapped Felt. "Oh my, it seems you've dodged my strike," smirked Elsa. Subaru then looked in shock as he saw that Elsa had a sharp knife in her hand. Her gaze shifted to Rom as he leapt over the counter and charged at her.

Elsa jumped out of the way and landed on the table, then she leapt onto the counter. "This is my first battle to the death with a Giant!" she said excitedly. "Quiet jumpy little girl, I'll grind you up and feed you to the rats!" declared Rom.

Diego pulled out his pistol and began firing at Elsa who quickly blocked the bullets coming towards her as Rom charged at her and swung his club prompting Elsa to dodge and weave by instinct that made the shop shake and the chandeliers swing from side to side.

Subaru was worried. "Don't worry there's no way old man Rom will lose," Felt assured him. "That's what I'm afraid of," said Diego. Rom lunged at Elsa but quickly slashed with all her strength separating Rom's arm from his body. "Old man Rom!" cried Felt.

"Damn it!" snapped Diego, "You're goin' down!" "Damn it!" groaned Rom. "I forgot to say-" began Elsa, "I'm gonna take you with me!" he declared lunging at Elsa. But before he could strike her Elsa took up the shatter glass and pointed it towards Rom's throat. "LOOK OUT OLD TIMER!" shouted Diego. But it was too late.

The glass was now lodged in Rom's throat. "Thank you for that nice glass of milk," said Elsa. Now Diego really had enough as he watched Rom fall to the ground with a loud bang. "I suppose I should return this now," she added, and set the blood stained glass on the floor.

"Damn you!" hissed Subaru. "What have you done?" added Felt, "How dare you put your filthy hands on him you bitch!" Elsa turned towards them. "Oh my, seem's you have more courage than your friend," she said, "but I would advise against doing anything stupid unless you want to get hurt."

"As if you didn't intended to to kill me either way, You psychopathic monster!" said Felt. Elsa smirked at them as she spun her knife around in front of her. "I wouldn't move around too much dear, my hands might slip," she teased, believe it or not I'm not the best at handling blades." "That's what you think!" cried Diego lunging at her.

Elsa dodged to one side as Diego stopped and whirled around. "I'm sorry you two got caught up in all this," Felt said sadly. "Wait I-" called Subaru. But Felt charged forward at blinding speed. "Divine protection of wind," said Elsa.

Felt slashed at her but Elsa dodged yet again as Diego swung his sword making her dodge again resulting in more relics and rare items being destroyed. "How wonderful, I can see that you're loved dearly by this world, I truly envy you," she said taking a swing at Felt.

Blood splattered everywhere on the walls scaring Subaru and angering Diego even further. "FELT!" screamed Diego. His grip on his sword tightened up as he charged at Elsa in full force. Elsa jumped out of the way almost instantly, and landed between him and Subaru.

"The old man and the girl have fallen, yet you remain frozen on the floor, and YOU are still adamant on killing me," observed Elsa, "I take it you've given up while your friend does the fighting for you?"

Subaru also stood up his eyes etched in anger. "Stand down Subaru, I'll take care of her," said Diego. "Damn it!" hissed Subaru. "There you go you've finally stood up," said Elsa, "'course it's less fun since you took so long, but still, not bad."

The three were looking adamantly into each others eyes as Subaru clenched his teeth, then with a mighty roar charged straight at Elsa, but was stopped and kicked away from her as Diego charged at her performing a vertical slash from behind. "It's no use," said Elsa blocking Diego's blade with her knife.

"I see you're a novice, You've no divine protections, or techniques," she explained, "I've hoped to squeeze wisdom out of you, but you lack that too." Diego jumped back as Elsa swung her knife at him.

"Shut up!" they snapped. "I do have my pride! I can't believe you! After you put me through all this, and tried to seduce Diego with your body!" growled Subaru

But Elsa was still unfazed by his words. "I do acknowledge that you do have extraordinary determination, if only you could have stood up and done that sooner, things might have gone differently for these two," she said looking at Rom and Felt's still forms.

She turned back and licked her lips as she saw Subaru's eyes filled with rage. Suddenly Diego saw that Subaru began to panic at seeing the sight of his own blood. "I think it's time to end this little game," said Elsa walking towards him, "I'll send you to meet the angels first, and your friend can meet the devils afterwards."

Grim determination filled Subaru's eyes as he prepared to defend himself against Elsa's attack. Elsa then broke into a run and swung her knife at Subaru who barely managed to dodge the attack and strike back with a powerful kick towards Elsa.

"Oh you're full of surprises, I certainly felt that one," Elsa said blushing after seeing Subaru defend himself. Subaru then looked down to see that Elsa did indeed manage to attack him. "Didn't feel it?" she asked.

Subaru looked upon himself as he saw blood on his stomach as he did before. "I managed to open up that belly of yours when we passed by one another," explained Elsa, "The one thing I excel at when using a blade."

Subaru dropped down to his side as Elsa stepped towards him and knelt down to examine him. "Just as I thought," she said, "You're entrails have such an interesting shape to them, it's such a lovely color too."

Subaru looked at Elsa as he tried to hold back the pain. _It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!_ Thought Subaru. "Does it hurt? Are you suffering? In pain? Do you want to die?" asked Elsa. _Die?_ Subaru thought, _Am I dead? Am I still alive? When will I die? When will I die? WHEN!?_

"Now slower, and slower, and slower. Yes slower, and slower, slower, slower, slower. Yes, you're slowly losing body heat. You're slowly growing cold," said Elsa. Then she slowly stood up and turned towards Diego.

"And now it's your turn to join the devils," said Elsa and she lunged at him. "If plan on I dying, then I'll make the angel scream, and the devil CRY!" Diego cried out in fury charging right at Elsa with his sword raised for a killing blow.

Both combatants passed each other with Diego cutting triumphantly at Elsa's neck as she raised her knives to smite her foe, and missed him completely. "You lose Elsa," said Diego putting sheathing his sword.

Then he watched as Elsa's body crumpled to the ground as her head went up into the air and landed with a thud with blood spraying everywhere. Time suddenly stopped around Diego again and the shadowed woman resembling the girl he and Subaru met once before appeared before him.

" **Come with me** ," said Satella, reaching out to him. Diego took her outstretched hand was pulled into the vortex once again. "Looks like I have t reboot again, huh?" he asked. " **Yes** ," replied the witch, " **But I can assure you that I'm not your enemy Diego Valentine. And you may keep your weapons with you whenever Subaru is slain and about to be brought back to before he died.** "

Then a portal opened and Diego landed near the weapons stall with his equipment still on him. "I see, thanks," said Diego and walked off as the portal closed behind him. The people around him didn't know that some sort of magical gateway opened and closed, but Diego knew already and decided not make himself look like a crazy person.

Meanwhile at the fruit stall Subaru was looking a bit disturbed as the Vendor said, "What's the matter boy, you look like you've seen a ghost." Subaru didn't respond. "Say something, are you okay," asked the Vendor.

"I have no idea," replied Subaru as he collapsed onto the ground. The vendor quickly caught him and carried him to a stairway with enough shade to shield him from the sun. The vendor splashed cold water onto Subaru which snapped him out of his daze.

"That woke you up," said the vendor as Subaru looked at him. "Are you feeling any better?" he asked. Subaru nodded slowly. "Just forget about the money," he suggested. He presented Subaru with an appa and water. "Here, I'll give you these, take 'em," said the vendor.

Subaru was about to accept them, when his eyes caught sight of the girl he and Diego met passing by. "Hey wait up," called Subaru. He stumbled, but managed to stand up again, and broke into a run. "Please, wait for me!" he called again. "Wait up, SATELLA! He cried making everyone turn and stare at him. The girl stopped almost instantly as she heard the word.

Diego heard Subaru shout the name Satella and raced off in the direction of where it came from. He leapt up on to the rooftops and ran as far and as fast as his legs would get him. "Well since I heard Subaru said Satella, Then I'll find him near the fruit stall," he said.

"Please don't ignore me!" cried Subaru, "Like disappearing and doing what I say were my fault. I was desperate I didn't know what else I could do. So I went back to the loot house after that, but I still couldn't find you."

The girl that Subaru called by the name of Satella, turned her her head slowly to her left and stopped. "I'm sorry for only thinking of myself, but I'm glad you're alright Satella," said Subaru.

The girl then turned around to face Subaru with an angry look in her eyes. "What in the world is wrong with you?" she demanded. Subaru was shocked to see her looking at him with intense anger.

"Now listen, I don't know who you think you are, but don't ever call me by the name of the witch of Envy! What were you thinking!?" she snapped. Now Subaru was even more shocked than he was before as Diego stopped and watched from the rooftops.

"Heh, Looks like Satella wasn't really that half-elven chick's name after all," he said making sure nobody heard him. Then he leapt down from the rooftop and landed near the girl and Subaru with his left hand extended to one side. "What's up princess?" he greeted her causing her to look at Diego in confusion.

 **Phew, what a roller coaster of a ride that chapter was. But I still have more plans in store for my story.**

 **Now you may be asking me, "Why would Diego assume that the girl he and Subaru met before was not the true Satella, but was greeted by the shadowed woman who resembles the false Satella?"**

 **Well that's actually a straightforward answer. Diego saw that the real Satella was surrounded by shadows when she introduced herself to Diego after stopping time Dio Brando style. (Haha Jojo's Bizarre Adventure reference FTW!) She took his hand after opening a portal into a temporal vortex like the one you saw in in the opening credits sequence of Doctor Who.**

 **When Satella guided him through the vortex, she opened a portal for only Diego to go through as she could not go through the portal herself. Much like how Giratina was trapped in the Reverse World by an infinite time loop after Dialga sealed him and (By accident) Shaymin in that dimension (Even though Shaymin busted herself out of the reverse world fearing that Giratina would devour her.)**

 **The Second Question you may ask is, "Why does Diego understand what Satella is saying?"**

 **That's a bit of a tough question to answer so I'm gonna get back to it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter so I'm gonna make sure that I start writing it after a bit of a short break when I do my daily chores around my house.**

 **Since the first episode Re: Zero was split into two parts as it was around 49:09 long, I decided that I didn't want the first chapter to be super long (which would take a lot of time and stress.) so I split it into two parts just like in the Anime. And the inspirational quotes from different media was a little touch up on my part as they can inspire people to listen to those characters who said them. See you again, peace.**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Reunion with the Witch

" _Knowing you're different is only the beginning. If you accept these differences you'll be able to get past them and grow even closer." – Miss Kobayashi_

In the market place of Lugnica, Subaru Natsuki and Diego Valentine stood before "Satella" who was looking irritated and confused. Around them people stood surprised and annoyed that Subaru spoke Satella to her. What neither of them noticed was Felt waiting for her chance to strike and take what belonged to "Satella."

"I'll ask one more time, Why did you call me by the witch of Envy?" asked "Satella" "Well because you said my friend and I should," replied Subaru. "I don't know who told you that, but they have a terrible sense of humor," she snapped, "the witch of Envy is the very definition of Taboo and you call me by her name which most dare not even say!?"

People around them started to agree with "Satella" as they told Subaru he had violated a taboo that should not be broken making him feel shocked to his very core. "If you don't have anything to say, then I'm leaving I have things to do," said "Satella" as she turned and walked away.

Felt stood watching with a maniacal grin on her face. She leapt down and snuck through the crowd only to be seen by Subaru. "That's felt!" he realized almost immediately. He watched her bobbing, weaving, and zigzagging through the crowd towards "Satella" who turned to notice only to feel something being plucked from her pocket as Felt raced away in a single microsecond.

"Satella" reached into her pocket only to find that her insignia had been snatched away from her. Quickly she whirled around and glowered at Subaru and Diego. "Wait, were you a distraction? Are you working with her?" she demanded. "So what if we were?" Diego asked rhetorically. "What, no!" Protested Subaru.

"Satella" broke into a run after Felt. "Hey wait a minute come back here!" called Subaru, "You've got it all wrong!" but it was too late. "Whatever princess," scoffed Diego, "Do as you please." "WHAT THE HELL DIEGO!?" snapped Subaru as he watched him walk off to another location. Subaru cursed to himself again as he raced after "Satella" and Felt in an attempt to track them down.

( **And this is where the intro sequence based on the intro to Devil May Cry the Animated Series that I wrote of during the first chapter would start.** )

"Satella" was running as fast as she could after Felt as Subaru staggered towards the same alleyway where he first met her after the three thugs attacked him. "Come on, would someone please be a little nicer to me?" he asked himself. He came to stop for a rest. "This world sucks," Subaru panted, "why was I even summoned here?"

"What are you goin' on and on about?" asked a voice from behind. "If you don't want to get hurt then cough up whatever you got," said the second voice. Subaru knew who they were, they were the same thugs that he met two lifetimes ago. "JUST STOP IT ALREADY!" He shouted making them confused. "Nobody could be this damn persistent!" He snapped.

"You think you can mouth off to us!?" demanded the snake eyed thug drawing his knife. "Now move it!" Subaru said angrily to them, "I have somewhere I need to go and you guys are in my way!" He was walking past them when he felt something plunge into his side. He dropped down to the ground and landed with a thud.

Diego sensed that Subaru was in danger and Immediately raced back to the same alleyway where he saw him when he first met "Satella." "Oh great, How long am I gonna have to play the savior Subaru?" he asked himself.

"You stabbed him?" asked the burly thug in shock, "oh man now you've done it." "I don't know what happened I raised my blade!" said the snake eyed thug as Subaru coughed up blood as the knife was removed from his body. "Hey what are you doing?" shrilled the burly thug to his friend. "Well there's no point in wasting him, take anything before he's worth killing anyway!" snapped the thug with the bowl cut.

Blood began flowing everywhere as Diego leapt from the rooftops above and landed near Subaru. "You guys really crossed the line," he said to them. Before they could react, Diego cut them down and shot them dead with his sword and guns. _How could I let this happen?_ Thought Subaru. "Sorry pal, Looks like we'll have to do a reboot soon or later," said Diego.

He waited patiently as Subaru's life came to an end, then time stopped around him, and a portal opened for the true Satella to take him through. "No need to fret Satella," he said taking her hand. They walked through the vortex once again, and Diego asked her why she was called the witch of Envy. " **That is a title I gave myself when I was preparing to rule this world with my sisters** ," said Satella, " **We called ourselves the witches of Sin**."

Soon another portal opened in front of them and Diego leapt through it, landed in a crouch, and rose up to his feet. "Okay, since that girl does not wish to be called You-Know-Who I'd better not violate that taboo," said Diego. He adjusted his coat and sword and walked off to find Subaru.

"Speak up, you want it?" asked the vendor holding an appa out to Subaru. Subaru was looking confused. "Hey mister?" asked Subaru. The vendor became confused. "How many times have you seen me before?" he asked the vendor. "What are you talkin' about, I've never seen you before," replied the Vendor, "Well decide, you want it?"

Subaru smirked at him. "Sorry but I don't have any money at all, totally broke!" declared Subaru. "THEN GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!" shouted the vendor making Diego turn towards the source of the noise.

"Bingo!" he said and leapt onto the rooftops over to Subaru's location. "And if my money's right, I'll find Subaru," he stated. Diego ran as fast as he could across the rooftops to find his friend when he saw Felt running as well. Quickly he flipped over her causing her to look up at his face and blush. "Wow such a gorgeous face," said Felt. But she focused and ran off as fast as she could.

At fruit stall, Subaru checked his personal belongings that he kept for a while. "Wallet, cell phone, corn potage, cup of noodles," he checked, "it looks like my tracksuit and sneakers are intact too, and hopefully." he lifted up his jacket to see that the stab wound wasn't on his back. "That's a relief," sighed Subaru, "'Cause a wound to the back is a warrior's greatest shame of all."

Subaru looked up to see what looked like a palace on the hill as people passed by until his friend Diego leapt off from the roof in front of him and landed on his boots. "Well with this much circumstantial evidence there's absolutely no denying it," said Subaru, "It's kind of hard to believe, but this has to be a time leap." His eyes snapped open. "And each time I return to my initial state," he declared, "I'll call it, 'Return by Death!'"

Diego then stood up from where he landed as a carriage rolled by. "I've also discovered something that might surprise you Subaru," he said. "What is it?" asked Subaru "Whenever you get struck down and left behind to die, time stops in it's tracks and a woman resembling the girl we met takes me back to where ever I started." "What are you gonna call it?" he asked. "I'm gonna call it, 'time leap.'" said Diego.

"So I have the ability to leap backwards in time," said Subaru, "but it only activates when I die. Guess even my special power knows what a special loser I am." "And whenever you die I go back in time, but I keep all of my essentials and any injuries I have are healed," replied Diego, "guess that makes a bit of special case."

 _If I've gone back in time to this moment then "Satella" hasn't helped me, we haven't even met yet_ , thought Subaru, _Consequently that means the debt I owed her for saving me is completely gone. That's actually a stroke of good luck_. _I can forget everything, sell this, save some funds, and use my knowledge of the modern world to create a paradise!_

"Things are finally lookin' up!" Subaru said proudly, making the vendor turn to look at him. "Am I right Mister?" he asked the Vendor. "Why are you askin' me?" grumbled the vendor, "I don't have any idea what you're talkin about, alright?" "Come on, don't be like that," said Subaru. "I don't want to get caught up in other people's problems," said the Vendor, "so don't talk to me about 'em."

 _Well, I guess the old saying let sleeping dogs lie applies no matter what world your on_ , thought Subaru as he walked down the streets, _even so there are always softies_. _People who will help others when they really can't afford to. She just had something precious stolen. She didn't have time for me. Yet she saved some useless stranger, and even healed him, then she let that useless strange feel pleased with himself._

Subaru looked to see a young girl with her parents walking past causing him to realize that he did something similar back then with "Satella." his eyes were now filled with shock as he saw a Tomato land on the street and get squashed by passing carriage making him remember the horrible things of the past times he tried and failed to recover the insignia Felt had taken from her to sell to Elsa.

 _Even if she doesn't know me or Diego, that doesn't change everything,_ thought Subaru, _Felt still stole her insignia and Elsa will-_ he couldn't bring himself to finish that thought. _History's a compelling force right?_ Subaru thought again remembering "Satella's" smile. He began running along the road as Diego raced after him.

 _Yeah, if I'm fully aware that people used to know will be murdered,_ thought Subaru as he remembered Felt, "Satella," and Rom. "Then I can't just ignore it!" he declared out loud breaking into a sprint. They returned to the fruit stall as Subaru stopped to catch his breath. The vendor saw them and looked at them.

"Hey mister," said Subaru. "What do you want now broke boy?" he asked. "There's something that we need to ask you," replied Subaru. The vendor blinked skeptically. "Have there been any pickpockets around her recently?" he asked. "Asking questions without buying, huh?" muttered the Vendor, "You got some nerve kid."

Subaru looked surprised for a few seconds. "But yeah, stuff like that happens all the time," said the Vendor, "though that last one was unusual." Subaru slowly stood up straight and looked at him. "They threw some magic on the street at times, things that looked like icicles flew around and lodged on the wall. They disappeared quick though." "We were too late," Subaru said dejectedly.

"I thought if we could keep the insignia from being stolen maybe things wouldn't have-" "Hold it Subaru," interrupted Diego. "What are you two goin' on about?" asked the Vendor. Subaru turned to face him, "Oh, it's nothing important," said Subaru, "thanks mister, really. You helped us even though we didn't really buy anything." "Ah it's not big deal," he smiled, "a broke kid like you helped my daughter after she got separated from her mother earlier."

Something clicked in Subaru and Diego's minds as they remembered the girl that they helped back to her mother when they met "Satella." "I guess fate is a compelling force too Diego," said Subaru. "Oh yeah, you got that right," replied Diego. Subaru smiled sheepishly at the vendor and Diego.

"What are you smilin' about?" asked the Vendor. "It's nothing," said Subaru, "I'll be sure to buy an appa next time, Okay?" then he walked off. "Sounds good," said the Vendor, "buy one and you'll be a customer." Diego watched him walk off. "Be careful out there Subaru," he said. "And get to work broke boy," called the Vendor, "See ya." Subaru gave him a thumbs up and replied, "Later."

Diego turned to the Vendor. "I'm gonna head to the slums and see if I can find the loot house belonging to that old timer Felt works for," he said. "Well you be careful and watch your back," warned the Vendor, "the slum dwellers don't take kindly to us nobles." "No sweat, They'll think that I'm just another common dude passing by," said Diego as he walked off. The vendor watched him go. "I like this guy," he said to himself.

"This means there's only one way," said Subaru, "I have to buy the insignia from Felt before Elsa comes to the loot house and return it to "Satella."" Then Subaru remembered what "Satella" said to him about using the witch's name. _Wait, "Satella" was just an alias she used, wasn't it,_ thought Subaru, _Then I'm gonna have to make sure she tells me what her real name actually is._

He stopped almost immediately as he saw three familiar faces standing in the alley way. "What are you goin' on and on about?" asked the young hoodlum. "If you don't want to get hurt then cough up whatever you got," said the snake eyed hoodlum. "Listen dumb, dumber, and dumberest," said Subaru, "I'm getting sick of seeing your faces. After doing this four times I've learned my lesson!"

The hoodlums were surprised to hear Subaru saying this. Subaru then took a deep breath and shouted, "GUARDS HELP ME!" "what the hell you bastard!?" snapped the little hoodlum. Subaru grinned. _It seems my memory from before was right,_ he thought, _this world does have some kind of police force._

"Someone, please I need a man!" he cried in a girly voice. "DAMN IT SHUT UP!" snapped Snake-eyes. "No don't touch me stop I can't hear you, you're not being sincere enough! Someone please help me!" he cried. Subaru looked at them as if they would run. "Don't scare me like that," said the burly hoodlum, "all that yelling freaked me out a little bit." "Just a little bit though," added Snake-eyes. "Yeah just a teeny-tiny little bit," finished the small hoodlum.

Subaru was about to back off when he saw their knives being drawn. "Trying to run away won't help you," the smaller hoodlum said ominously. They were about to charge when a voice called, "That's enough." everyone jumped a bit as they saw a red-headed young man with a regal outfit and a sword on his side. "Red hair," said the muscle bound thug, "and a knights sword with scratches made by dragon claws."

Even Subaru was surprised. "Can it be, Reinhardt the master swordsman!?" asked the burly hoodlum. "Looks like I don't need to introduce myself," said Reinhardt, "though to be honest that nickname is a bit much for me. I don't know how much help my modest strength can be to him, but if you wish to resort to extreme measures let me warn you. As a knight I will have to fight back."

they could see that Reinhardt wasn't fooling around as he reached for his sword. "Screw this business, It's not worth it!" said the burly thug. He and his friends knew that any chance of fighting Reinhardt would lead to their deaths and they ran off. "Glad we both came out of that unscathed," said Reinhardt as he relaxed his arms, "Lucky break, huh?"

Subaru smiled and placed his hand upon his chest. "Allow me to thank you from the bottom of my heart," he said, "you helped me out without giving it a second thought. I Subaru Natsuki deeply admire your selfless act of bravery and kindness." Reinhardt looked at him and smiled.

"Hey come on now," he said, "there's no need for such formality. Once it was two of us against three those thugs lost their advantage of the situation. Things might have been different if I were alone."

 _Wow his nice guy index is off the charts,_ thought Subaru. Reinhardt chuckled as Subaru looked mildly pleased with the knight. "So you're master swordsman Reinhardt, right?" he asked. "It's Reinhardt, Subaru, just Reinhardt," replied Reinhardt. _We went from zero to buddy-buddy fast,_ thought Subaru.

"Well thanks again Reinhardt, I appreciate it," said Subaru. "I shouted for help over and over, but you're the only one who answered my call," he explained, "I'm so pathetic." "don't be so down on yourself," Reinhardt assured him, "for most it's too risky to face off with people like them. Listen, as far as I'm concerned you were right to call for the guards."

Subaru carefully looked him over from top to bottom. "So would that make you a guard then?" he asked, "You don't look like one." Reinhardt smiled at him. "Well today I happen to be off duty," he said, "So I'm not in standard uniform, and I don't look particularly intimidating either way."

"But they did call you master swordsman, didn't they?" asked Subaru. "My family is a bit unique," answered Reinhardt, "Most of the time I don't live up to their expectations." he turned towards Subaru. "Anyway Subaru, your name, your clothes, and your haircut are unusual," siad Reinhardt.

He could see that Subaru's track suit was not of Lugnica. "What nation are you from?" asked Reinhardt. Before Subaru could answer him, Reinhardt told him that Lugnica was a bit more on edge than in peacetime. "If you're having problems while your here, I'm happy to help out any way I can," he said.

"Would you come to the loot house with me?" Subaru asked earnestly. "What?" asked Reinhardt in confusion. But Subaru quickly retracted his request. "Never mind," he said worriedly, "Forget about it. I don't want to bother you, especially on your day of. I'll handle the rest of this on my own somehow." Subaru grinned nervously as he walked off, but he stopped suddenly.

"But," said Subaru, "I'd appreciate it if you could deliver a message for me." "Of course," replied Reinhardt, "I'd be glad to. What would like me to say, and to whom?" "Well I don't exactly know her name, but have you seen a girl with silver hair and white robes around here lately?" asked Subaru. "White robes and silver hair, huh?" pondered Reinhardt.

Subaru whirled around to face Reinhardt. "Oh and she's exceptionally beautiful," he added. "No it doesn't ring a bell," said Reinhardt. Subaru didn't mind if Reinhardt didn't know who he was talking about. "Well, if you do happen to see her," he said, "tell her not to come to the loot house no matter what. I'll find what she's looking for and bring to her myself no problem at all, okay?"

"Very well then," said Reinhardt, "if I see her, then I'll be sure to relay your message." "thanks alot," said Subaru. He was about to turn and walk down his desired path when he stopped again. "Oh, one last thing Reinhardt," Subaru said. "What is it Subaru?" asked Reinhardt. "If you see a guy who's two years older than I am, I'll introduce you to him," replied Subaru.

"May I ask who this 'guy that's two years older than you' is?" asked Reinhardt. "He's my best friend from another land called Diego Valentine," answered Subaru, "You'll know him when you see the sword he bought from a weapons stall." "As you wish," said Reinhardt. Then Subaru walked off to his goal but turned around and said, "I'll repay you one day." "Sure, take care" said Reinhardt as he watched Subaru fade into the distance.

In the slums of Lugnica, Diego Valentine was walking tentatively through the streets when a horde of demons and bandits ambushed him. "Surender all of your Items or we'll kill you," said the Bandit chief. "Man, even in this world there are still thieves and and murderers out to ambush people, but I never thought I'd encounter a group of demons working with you," said Diego as he drew his sword and charged forward.

The bandits fell to the ground with gunshots and slashes all over their bodies while the demons were even more resilient and battle hardened. "BREAKDOWN!" shouted Diego sending them flying about in all directions. Blood rained down upon the ground causing his left eye to glow bright crimson then back to brown while his right eye changed to blue then to brown again. "Heh heh heh, Guess it's about time I had some fun," said Diego as the last of his enemies landed in several pieces. He holstered his weapons and continued on to find Rom's shop. "I hope the old timer doesn't mind seeing me after what happened before," he said.

"You're looking for Felt's den, huh?" said a slum dweller, "You're close, just head straight this way another two blocks or so." "Great! Thanks I appreciate it man," replied Subaru. "Hey not a problem at all kid, now live strong,and take care."

As Subaru was walking, his eyes were filled with determination. "The question is whether Felt will come back there before the meeting," said Subaru, "I'd better catch up with her before she comes back to the loot house, and trade her the cell phone for the insignia which should prevent-" But he hadn't gotten far when he bumped into the same woman he met back in the loot house who struck him down along with Felt and Rom.

"Oh dear," she said, "I'm sorry are you alright?" "Yeah I'm fine," replied Subaru, "Sorry I don't look it, but toughness is one thing I've got." He was looking at the woman he met before, and Subaru realized who it was. It was Elsa Granhiert who attacked him after things went south for him, Felt, Rom, and Diego.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a teasing manner, "you don't have to be so scared. I'm not going to do anything to you." "What? I'm not scared, just a little surprised that's all. Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Subaru. "You're scent," replied Elsa, "When people are scared, I can smell the fear like a kind of perfume, and you're definitely scared right now." Subaru looked cautiously at Elsa as if she was pulling his leg.

"You're angry as well," she added, "at me." Sweat was trickling down Subaru's face as he stared defiantly at her. Elsa giggled and licked her lips which intimidated Subaru even further. "It's fine," she said, "I am rather curious, but now isn't the time to start a commotion." then she walked past. "That's not a nice thing to say," said Subaru. "If you're too scary all that beauty will go to waste."

"Oh very good," replied Elsa getting right at his face, "conceal your hostility and you'll be even better." Subaru was momentarily shocked when he felt Elsa's hand on his hand that was clutching his stomach. "Well, I'll be going now," she said playfully, "something tells me we'll meet again." Subaru watched as she backed off and walked away. His fear subsided as he took a long breath and let it out in a deep sigh.

In another part of the slums, Diego Valentine was busily walking down the dusty road keeping an eye out for bandits and demons waiting to ambush him, when he came to what looked like a small cabin with white drapes and a couch that doubled as a bed in side. "Not my ideal choice for living if I was born in a slum," he said.

He was just about to walk away when he saw Subaru approach him. "What a dump," he said. "Couldn't have said it better myself," replied Diego. "Does someone actually live here Diego?" he asked. Diego wasn't sure but he stepped back as Subaru looked with concern in his eyes.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say Elsa already came here and trashed the place," said Subaru as he approached the shack. "Its fine, I'm sure," he said, "I don't smell blood. It does smell like a bunch of garbage though." Subaru peeked inside and began searching inside.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing peeking into someone's house?" came a voice from outside. Subaru looked behind him, and saw Felt standing with an irritated look in her eyes. "You're wasting you're time there's nothing worth stealing in there anyway," said Felt. "Now beat it!" she snapped drawing her knife.

"No wait a second that's not what I was doing," Subaru explained, but Felt lunged at him. "Don't give me that!" she said angrily swinging her knife making Subaru dodge. "No stop it I don't want to fight, it's gonna be dark soon!" Subaru said desperately. He ducked the knife only for Felt to place her foot near his face.

"Before that you'd better be gone," said Felt looking down upon Subaru. "I already told you, you've got it all wrong!" protested Subaru. Felt tugged at her knife as Subaru dodged out of the way, but she was on him once again with the intent of killing him. Seizing a table he began to defend himself when Diego drew his sword.

"You don't give up, do you?" she said still trying to breach his defense. "I told you to get out of here so just do it!" she yelled. "Stop it!" snapped Subaru, "Just listen to me!" Felt managed to knocked the table out of Subaru's hands and prepared to strike him down when he picked it up and protected himself again.

Felt forced him back into her home causing him to tumble backwards make it fall on him. Dust and debris flew everywhere as the drapes covered Subaru from top to bottom. He poked his head out as Felt pointed her knife at his throat. "Please just listen to me! Just hear me out Felt!" he pleaded in desperation. But Felt was still angry at him for trespassing.

"SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY!" she screamed. But before her knife could touch Subaru's throat, a loud bang was heard near them. "Enough already Felt!" snapped Diego, "How long are you gonna take to listen to Subaru!?" Felt turned sharply to see Diego pointing his pistol at her.

"In case you didn't get the hint, I'll spell it out," said Diego, "We've been searching for you in hopes of making a deal. Got it!?" now Felt was confused. "Diego's right, I'm here on important business okay!?" he explained. "How do you two know my name anyway?" she demanded. "Do you want me to steal somethin' for ya? You shoulda just said so," she said.

"You're the one who attacked me! It's that greedy business you're running, you know that!?" protested Subaru, "Do you pride yourself on your sticky fingers!?" "I'm just tryin' to stay alive out here," said Felt as she casually swung her knife back and forth in her hand, "if it weren't for this I'd be forced to sell my body."

She placed her knife on her shoulder. "So what do you two want with me?" she asked, "Spit it out." Subaru looked at her. "There's only one thing I want, and that's to buy the insignia you stole, right here and now!" said Subaru. "My Client didn't mention any partners when I was hired," glowered Felt, but she looked at him suspiciously.

"Hang on, are you a business rival or something?" she asked. "Call her a rival, or call her the one who killed my parents, or the one who killed me even," Said Subaru, "at the end of the day it doesn't even make any difference." You're not making any sense," muttered Felt. She slowly backed off from Subaru.

"But, when it comes down to it, I only care about whoever I sell to it pays the most," said Felt, "If you got an offer that might be profitable to me, I'll listen." "How shrewd, it's all about the money," said Subaru, "I have a rare Item in my possession that's worth more than twenty holy coins. I want to buy your insignia with it."

Subaru reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. "And it's something that's in high demand nowadays," he said. "See, a metea." Felt moved over until Subaru tapped a button taking a picture of Felt with his phone. "That is the power of a metea," explained Subaru, "This little number is a one of a kind item that can capture and freeze a moment in time. So, how about it?"

"Well you don't seem to be lying," said Felt, "but is that supposed to be me? I look much prettier than that." "Hey, your still pretty for a taffer," interjected Diego. "Oh, why thank you," said Felt who began blushing at the sight of his daring face. "Diego's right, if you look this good without makeup you're doing just fine, don't complain about it," said Subaru as he placed his phone in his pocket.

"It is unusual, I'll give you that much," said Felt, "But I really doubt it's worth more than 20 holy coins. You're a prospective buyer in this situation. You don't think I'm just gonna believe whatever you tell me is fact now, do you? Come on." "I see you're point, no probably not," agreed Subaru.

"There's a loot house down at the far edge of these slums," explained Felt, "think the thing to do is have it appraised by the guy who lives there, old man Rom" "Olay then, let's meet up with that old timer," said Diego. Subaru however was mildly distraught. "So it still comes to that," he muttered.

Felt looked suspiciously at him. "Okay got it, let's go, right now, let's get moving on the double!" urged Subaru, "we'll just have him take a look at it, then get out of there as soon as possible." "Take it easy," said Felt as Subaru led her away. "Heh, Things always gotta be complicated," smirked Diego as he followed Felt and Subaru to Rom's shop.

On the pathway towards Rom's loothouse Subaru, Felt and Diego were moving as quickly as their legs were getting them. "What's your problem?" complained Felt, "Slow down. Why are you in such a hurry?" Subaru scoffed softly at her words when Diego fired his pistol at an approaching demon. It lay in a crumpled heap near them with its fangs gleaming in the sunlight.

"They didn't tell you there were some nasty monsters in your neighborhood Felt," said Diego as he holstered his sword and gun. "You're sweating like crazy," observed Felt, "oh well, anyway, live strong." "Someone else here in the slums said that a little earlier," said Subaru, "is it like a slogan or something."

"Look don't let me in with those other guys, they're all talk, they don't live strong at all," explained Felt, "they're nothing but a bunch of stingy losers that got nothing going for them." "Wow that's kinda harsh," remarked Subaru, "Judgemental much?" Felt quickly stepped in front of them as they approached the bridge.

"I'm not like the other people around here, okay?" she said looking sharply at Subaru and Diego, "I have no intention of living my life in these dingy dirty back alleys." "Is that so?" replied Subaru, "And you think 20 holy coins will make these dreams of yours come true?" "Not by themselves, but it would be a huge leap toward my goal." said Felt, "Even if I were alone, it's not like I could get by with some effort."

"If you were alone?" asked Subaru. "Just forget it," grumbled Fetl. Subaru smiled thoughtfully at her as Diego carefully drew his sword and examined himself on the blade's reflection. "What are you standing there smirking about?" she demanded, "You really piss me off, you know that?" "Don't worry about it," said Subaru placing his hand on her head.

"Hey, what are you doing? Stop" she said, struggling to get out from under Subaru's hand. "I'll make this up somehow," said Subaru, "It's something only I can do." "Don't get all sentimental on me while you're babbling nonsense, I'll bite you," she snapped.

 _It's not just for her_ , thought Subaru remembering the time he saw "Satella" glowing with light, _I'll change the fate that's waiting for me. And to do that I'll-_ "I told you to cut it out!" she snapped, baring her teeth at Subaru hand making him scream loudly. "Ease up Felt, besides old timer Rom would be most displeased if you killed before a time to kill them all

Once they reached Rom's shop Subaru, Felt and Diego explained everything they could about the metia. "So this is a metia," said Rom, "I've heard of them but I've never seen one with my own eyes." "It's a fairly delicate device, so I suggest you handle with care," replied Subaru, "Just think of it along the lines of if you break it you have to die, in the sense that you get no do overs."

"Yeah I'm definitely impressed," said Rom as he saw Diego carefully pick up a sword that had fallen out of a weapon's rack and placed it back in. "If I were to sell this, I'd take no less than fifteen, twenty holy coins, 'cause I'd likely not come across one again," he stated calmly, "So it's worth at least that."

He handed the phone back to Subaru who smirked triumphantly. "All right! Negotiations complete," he proclaimed, "now if we're done talking let's grab a couple of drinks and celebrate? What do you say?" He was about to walk off when Felt said, "hold it." Subaru stopped in surprise as Diego looked up at her. "Why are you in such a hurry to leave?" she asked.

Subaru slowly turned to face her. "Well, life doesn't laugh forever you know," he said, "make every second count, don't waste any time, live every moment like-" Yeah, yeah, I don't care about all that stuff," interrupted Felt. She looked sharply at him. "Fess up, why exactly do you want the Insignia so badly anyway?" she asked. Subaru shuddered but Diego stood his ground.

"I mean if I got two interested parties interested in this thing, it must be worth a lot more than it looks," she added, presenting the insignia before them. "That's why everyone's gunning for it,"explained Felt, "in other words, in an open bidding this would sell for way more than a metia." Hang on Felt!" warned Subaru, "you're stepping into dangerous territory right now, you heard what the metia is worth! You're getting a good deal here! Just trade it to me and be done with it!"

He was about to say Elsa's name when he stopped and said, "I mean the woman who asked you for it can't go higher than twenty either, she's not gonna pay more than that." Felt scoffed at his words. "How do you know what she's willing to pay?" demanded Felt. Subaru suddenly felt his throat become dry that he couldn't speak. "So you're not workin' together, huh? You're tryin' to con me," Felt said suspiciously.

"It's not like that," protested Subaru, "please, we're running out of time." "begging will get you nowhere," said Felt looking mildly disappointed, "I'll be fair and acknowledge you as a negotiating party, But it wouldn't be right to hear from my original client." Subaru slowly relented.

"Okay, fine," he said defeated, "the reason I want that insignia is so I can go and return it to its owner." Felt looked at him in confusion. "I need to take it back to the one who it belongs to," he explained, "that's why I want the insignia, okay? It's the truth so please." he bowed head first to them as Diego observed with his hand ready to draw his pistols incase a fight would breakout.

"Listen," said Rom, "I don't think he's lying. I got a sense about these sorts of things." "Now don't get taken in by his act," protested Felt, "He's obviously not sincere, return it to the owner? Ridiculous! If you're gonna lie, make it believable!" Rom looked warily at Felt as he didn't want to see blood being spilled in his shop. "I won't be fooled, you got that!?" she snapped.

Subaru lifted his head with pleading eyes. "Felt please," he said. There was the sound of someone knocking on the door causing Subaru to flinch in fear as Diego drew his sword in one swift movement. "Who could that be?" asked Rom. "I don't know old timer," said Diego warily, "But be prepared for a fight." "it's probably for me," said Felt, "It's a little early though." Subaru stood rooted to the spot with fear as he thought that Elsa was coming in to slaughter them all. "Don't open it!" he cried out. Felt turned and looked at him in confusion. "We'll be killed," shuddered Subaru. But Felt ignored him and continued to open the door.

"Diego do something," Subaru said dryly. As the light from outside came into the shop, a girl with silver hair, white robes, and pointed ears emerged on the other side of the doorway. "I'm not here to kill you, why would you think I'd try and do something so insidious?" asked the girl. Subaru was surprised to see "Satella" standing before him as Diego put his sword away.

Even Felt was surprised to see it was "Satella" and not her client Elsa. "Satella" looked angrily at them as Diego stepped forward. "Nice to see you princess," he said.

 **Another chapter done. Oh boy, I had a bit of a mild headache yesterday so this took me two days to complete. But we finally got to meet Reinhardt Van Astrea, YAY! Also, I managed to add scene for Diego battling bandits and demons that wanted him to surrender his sword and guns, but he took them on Dante style and defeated them all.**

 **Now then, you may be asking, "Why did Diego call "Satella" princess?" Well, that's a very simple answer. When "Satella" told Subaru not to call her by the name of the witch of Envy, Diego resorted to calling her princess instead of "Satella."**

 **Another question is, "Why does Diego care about Subaru?" Well, that's a very difficult answer. Diego and Subaru are more than just friends, they are like brothers who stick together. Afterall, Subaru's parents think that Diego is a nice guy despite wearing clothes that make him look like a crime lord.**

 **And the final question is, "What is the name of Diego's sword?" That I haven't decided on yet. But it will become clear as I progress in the story. As Diego's eyes change to red and blue and back to their original color.**

 **Anyway that's it for this chapter and when I come back again I will have another chapter to write when Subaru, Felt, Diego, Rom, and "Satella" square of with Elsa Granhiert. Hope you enjoyed it, peace.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Starting Life from Zero in Another World

" _A mind needs books as a sword needs a whetstone if it is to keep its edge."- Tyrion Lannister: Game of Thrones_

Everyone stood surprised at what Diego had said to "Satella." "I'm glad you're here," she said, "You won't get away this time." Subaru was shocked at what he saw as Diego holstered his sword and stepped aside. _What!?_ Thought Subaru, _Why is she here? It's still light out. Wait is this how early she would have arrived if she hadn't been with me_?

"What is wrong with you? Don't you know when to quit?" protested Felt, shocked and angered that the girl was here. "Let it go already!" She stepped back even further as Diego stood aside. "I'm sorry, but this is something that I simply cannot give up on," returned the girl, "If you do as I say and cooperate I won't hurt you."

Lights flickered around her as several Icicles emerged from around her. "I have but one request to make of you," she stated, "return what is mine. My insignia is very important to me." Diego leapt above Felt and landed next to the girl pulling Shadow and Silver from beneath his coat and holding them in front of her.

"You heard the lady," added Diego, "return the insignia to her, or there will be consequences." Rom stood amazed at what he saw. "Whoa if she was just another runofthemill magic user I wouldn't back down, but this one is trouble," said Rom. Subaru stood aghast at seeing Diego and the silver haired girl ready to strike Felt.

"What's your problem, You're admitting defeat before we even start fighting?" protested Felt. But Rom didn't hear her. "Young lady, so you're an elf right?" he asked. The girl blinked as she sighed. Felt stood shocked as Subaru was unsure of what to say next. The girl sighed again. "Not exactly," she said, "technically speaking I'm only a half-elf."

"Wait Seriously?" asked Felt. then she looked carefully at the other girl and was aghast at what she saw. "Your hair, its silver. Are you the-" It's an accidental resemblance and to be honest it causes me a lot of trouble," interrupted the girl. "I should have known better, You set me up didn't you!" said Felt looking angrily at Subaru.

Subaru turned towards her. "No, I didn't do anything-" "All that, 'I'm gonna return it to its owner crap,' just made you more suspicious!" interrupted Felt. "What do you mean?" asked the girl. "Are you saying that you two aren't working together?"

Subaru looked at Felt then at the girl until he saw a flower on the on the front left of her robes. He then remembered that he once helped a little girl find her mother and returned the favor by giving that flower to her. _Her nature never changes, no matter how many times Diego and I start over in this world_ , thought Subaru.

He smirked softly to himself. "Hey jerk, what are you smirking about?" snapped Felt "Come on hasn't this been enough, give her insignia back already," said Subaru raising his hands in surrender. "And you Sat- hurry up and get out of here, and try not to let anyone steal it again, Okay?"

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden?" she asked, "Honestly, nothing you're doing is making any sense at all." "I don't understand you either," agreed Felt. "What's going on, did you hit your head or something?"

But then Subaru noticed something that was coming towards the girl. It was knife coming down upon her. "Puck quick, shield her!" cried out Subaru. A barrier erupted from behind the girl and Diego stopping the knife. They turned to see that it Elsa was attempting to strike her down but quickly jumped away.

"That was fast thinking," said Puck, "Cutting a bit closer than I expected. You saved us!" Puck gave him a thumbs up. "Nice one Puck," replied Subaru, "thank goodness it was before five when you were still on duty." he gave Puck a thumbs up as well. "Thanks you're the best," he praised the cat like spirit.

"It's a bit too soon to celebrate just yet," warned Diego. "Well, well, that's a spirit isn't it?" said Elsa looking at her prey with bloody murder in her eyes. "How wonderful," she said chuckling maniacally, "I've never had the pleasure of cutting open a Spirit's stomach before." Diego could see Elsa's eyes droop even further as he readied his sword.

Felt stood in shock at what she heard. "Hey, now what do you mean by that?" she demanded. "We can't really enter negotiations if the item's original owner is here now, can we?" answered Elsa, "and because of that I changed my plans, I'm going to slaughter every last one of you. You failed to see you're job through to the end. You certainly top a good game, but honestly you do terrible work. I was hoping you were really more than just another slum dweller."

Felt stood in shock as Subaru stepped forward to protect her. "You bitch, cut the crap!" he said growing angry, "What kind of sicko get their kicks from picking on a little kid, Huh!? You should be ashamed you gut slicing sadistic woman. Felt is doing her best to stand he ground and live strong! 'Cause you're plan didn't go your way you think you can throw a tantrum and throw tables? Grow up you pathetic spoiled brat, you should try to learn to value life a little more! CAUSE HAVING YOUR BELLY CUT HURTS!"

"Now what are you babbling about?" asked Elsa. "I'm in the process of letting the justice and chivalry I never knew I had denounce all the unfairness in the world!" answered Subaru, "and what I consider unfair is you, the situation, and why your evil must be stopped!" Diego then stepped forward with his sword pointed at her.

"Let's start the party everybody!" he declared. "Agreed Diego," said Subaru, then he punched the air in front of him. "Get her Puck!" he called. "I hope you're brilliant display of awkwardness lives through the ages," said Puck as he charged up with power. "Here we go!" he cried, "my turn!" Elsa watched as multiple icicles appeared in front of her.

"We haven't had the chance to introduce ourselves. My name is Puck, now do your best to remember it on you're way to your grave," he said, swinging his arms down to send the icicles flying directly at her. The resounding explosions set up a smokescreen that obscured their vision. "Did we get her or what?" asked Rom. "Don't say things like that, you'll jinx it!" protested Subaru.

When the smoke cleared they saw a huge ice hill which cracked almost in an instant. "One should always be prepared," said Elsa as she emerged unscathed without her cloak.

She charged forward as Diego blocked her strike with his sword. "This time things are gonna be a little different than before," he said. "My thoughts exactly," agreed Elsa as Diego jumped back. As he did she lunged again at Emilia. "Don't underestimate a user of Spirit arts," said the girl creating a barrier around her which stopped Elsa's knife yet again.

Several Icicles crashed to the ground as Elsa backflipped away with incredible agility. "You're well accustomed to battle, for a girl," remarked Puck. Diego holstered his sword and pulled out his guns firing at Elsa with fierce determination. "A girl, huh?" smirked Elsa, "My, it's been a while since I've been regarded in such simple terms." "Well from my perspective," replied Puck, "all opponents are a little more than babies. Still, you're s strong I almost pity you." "I'm deeply touched to be praised by a spirit," remarked Elsa as she continued to evade the icicles and cannon fire. "Hey, there's no time for a conversation!" snapped Diego as he began walking to one side while firing his guns at Elsa.

She landed back on the ground and began reflecting the icicles and bullets with her dagger with careful precision. "If this thing turns into a battle of attrition, I'd say we stand a pretty good chance," observed Subaru. "Well, for a spirit the real question is how long they can stay in their bodies," remarked Rom.

Subaru realized that the sun was nearly done setting. "That's right," he gasped, "It must be almost five." "And when we were both having so much fun too, what a bore," added Elsa as she continued to reflect attack after attack directed at her.

"Just one of the drawbacks to the job," remarked Puck, "when you're a ladies man, the girls won't give you the chance to sleep. But you know, staying up late is bad for your skin, so I'd say it's about time we wrap this up." Elsa swung at another icicle as she reflected another bullet with her knife.

She was about to jump away when she felt herself unable to move. "Didn't think I was just throwing those around at random now, did you?" asked Puck. "Looks like I've been had, oh my," observed Elsa. "Say good night!" replied Puck as he charged another Ice attack. "You're all washed up Elsa!" agreed Diego.

Diego fired his guns at Elsa, as Puck and Emilia combined their powers for a larger Icicle to come flying towards her. But Elsa was prepared for this, and quickly jumped clear as the Icicle collided with a wall causing serious damage. "Damn it, we missed," said Diego. "My how lovely," said Elsa. Diego could see that her right food was damaged. "I thought I was going to die," she stated, her eyes fueled with lust.

"But you are a tricky girl, so I don't find that trick sort of impressive," said puck looking mildly surprised. The girl looked at her cat like Spirit. "Puck can you keep going?" she asked. "Sorry," he yawned, "but I'm sleepy. I think I underestimated her. My mana's gone so I'm done." he began to fade out of existence. "Don't worry, I'll take care of things here so you can rest," replied his mistress, "thank you for your help."

"Remember if anything happens to you, I'll act according to my contract," said Puck, "If it comes down to it, call me even if you have to squeeze me out of my oath." "Gotcha, sleep well Puck," said Diego as Puck disappeared in a flash of light. "Aw, you're going away?" asked Elsa as she cut a portion of the icicle he and the girl summoned and placed on her foot.

She began testing its durability by tapping it on the ground. "Well that's terribly unfortunate," said Elsa. "LET'S ROCK BABY!" shouted Diego, as they raced towards each other. Blades clashed and metal shrieked in protest as they entered a bladelock. The girl placed her hands in front of her chest and summoned a barrier and an Icicle as Elsa pushed him back and charged at her yet again.

Racing around at blinding speed, Elsa attempted to strike the girl down, but her attacks were being blocked as Diego, Subaru, Felt and Rom watched in horror as memories of what had occurred before in Subaru's mind played in his image. He clenched his teeth with grim determination.

"I know this is interesting Felt, but we just can't afford sitting around watching anymore," said Rom. "Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. If we're gonna make a run for it we need to get moving right now," replied Felt. Then she looked at Subaru. "Oh and about before, well I guess you kinda saved me," she said making Subaru surprised, "but only just a little bit, "Kay? Also don't call me a little kid, I am fifteen years old you know. I can't be much younger than you jerk."

"Well actually I'll be turning eighteen this year, and my friend will be twenty," said Subaru. "No way, really?" gasped Felt, "'cause you don't look like your old enough to shave yet." "Now's not the time Felt!" called Diego who was watching Elsa attempt to breach the barrier.

But then Elsa spun around and caught the half-elven girl, and with a powerful kick sent her flying over the counter. Then Elsa slashed at her forcing her back into several shelves. Contents fell on top of her as Rom grabbed his club and charged at Elsa. "Here I come!" roared Rom. "Oh how Rude," remarked Elsa. "Not as rude as you think!" protested Diego swinging his sword at Elsa who evaded it and kicked him away.

"Don't cut in on someone else's dance," she warned swing her knife at Rom who blocked it with his club. "If you wanna dance, I'll show you the best dance that you have ever seen!" he snapped. Elsa jumped back as Rom charged after her again. "Here we go round and round!" Rom said fiercely sending several shards of ice flying. But Elsa leapt up and landed on his club surprising the elderly shopkeeper. "What in the-?" gasped Rom.

"You're so strong i was able to stand on your club," said Elsa, "And now-" "NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" cried Felt as she threw her knife at Elsa who reflected it and slashed Rom on the back of his neck. "OLD TIMER!" screamed Diego as lightning arced around his body. "You bad girl," said Elsa turning towards Felt who was on her knees in tears of shock, "You've neither the strength nor the resolve to fight, you'd have been better off using your small stature to hide away in the corner."

 _Damn we're finished there's really nothing more I can do,_ thought Subaru remembering what happened at the Loot house before he proceeded to give up, _I'll have to use return by death and start over._ But then he saw Diego standing tense with lightning surrounding his body.

Then Subaru clutched his chest. _No I don't want to feel that pain again,_ he thought again, _I don't want to die._ Elsa was slowly approaching them with the intent to kill. _I guess as long as I have life,_ thought Subaru, _All I can do is fight with everything I've got._

Once Elsa was close enough to strike down Felt who was cowering in fear, Subaru lunged and moved her out of the way just in time. "I GOT HER!" he shouted. The girl fired another Icicle at Elsa which she reflected almost immediately then evaded several more. "Hey, are you gonna be alright?" Subaru asked Felt who was surprised to see she was unharmed. She was about to ask why Subaru risked his life to save her when Subaru cut her off.

"Never mind, just listen to me carefully Felt, I'm gonna buy us some time, find a way to give you an opening somehow, and when I do I want you to run as fast as you can," he said. "Not a chance," protested Felt, "I'm supposed to tuck my tail between my legs and run?"

"Yeah that's right! Stick out your butt, tuck in your tail, and run!" said Subaru, "you're fifteen and I'm eighteen and that means you're probably the youngest one out of everybody here, So it's a gibbon that method will most likely keep you alive and get you out of this place, you understand!?"

"Ah give me a break!" snapped Felt, "You were cowering in fear just a minute ago!" "Well that was then, and this is now," admitted Subaru. He stood up as Diego walked forward towards Elsa breathing heavily.

"Don't worry about me or Diego, everything's fine," he said as he eyed Rom's club on the ground. Elsa was slashing at the other girl's defensive shield when she turned to see Subaru rushing towards him with Rom's club in hand. "TAKE THIS!" he cried out swing it with all of his strength.

Elsa dodged out of the way as Diego swung wildly at her forcing her on the defensive. "You annoyance!" she said pushing Diego back and lunging at Subaru. "This is it!" said Subaru, "Now RUN!"

Felt looked surprised, but nodded and broke into a sprint. "You think I'll let her go?" asked Elsa as she drew a small dagger and flung it at Felt. Subaru anticipated it and quickly kicked it away from her target.

"Whoa I'm awesome," said Subaru, "but that hurt the tips of my toes more than I expected." He was struck from behind as Diego charged at her again. His sword clashed with Elsa's dagger in attempt to bring her down as electricity arced around him giving Elsa a nasty shock.

Outside of Rom's shop Felt was running as fast as her legs would carry her. She looked back as she heard the battle going on inside then turned and raced off through the slums in an attempt to find help as night fell on the slums.

Elsa kicked Subaru hard into a rack of weapons, but the young boy smirked at her. "It looks like you let one get away," he said. "For once I'm feeling a tiny bit annoyed," replied Elsa.

"Hey, Don't forget about me," said the half elf charging up another ice attack. "And don't even bother trying to ignore me you devil!" added Diego. The girl launched it but Elsa reflected it with casual swing of her knife.

"I hope you have some other attacks because I've grown tired of that one," said Elsa, "do you still think you can keep me amused?" "If you've got some hidden power hidden somewhere in your bag of tricks I'm thinking now might be a good time," Said Subaru. "Well I do have a trump card," replied the girl, "but if I use it I'll be the only one who's left standing."

"Whoa easy," said Subaru, "Now don't do anything that'll blow us both up, Okay?" "I have no intention of using it while you're still here, doing your best, fighting alongside me," replied the girl. Subaru blinked in surprise.

Diego charged at Elsa again with a flurry of strikes designed to bring her down. "Enough of your farce," she said kicking Diego to the wall. Then she picked up his sword and threw straight at him plunging right through his chest.

Diego fell limp as Subaru stood up remembering what happen when they first met. "I didn't see anything just now," he said. The girl looked at him in surprise. "None of that whole conversation happened! I finally remembered what happened in the first place! I'll kill you, you shitbag!" cried Subaru, "Then you won't have to play your trump card!"

Subaru's eyes then fixed on Elsa. "And you'll regret killing my friend! I'll blow you away and get a happy ending!" he declared pointing Rom's club at her. "Energetic huh, too bad," said Elsa as she charged at him. "You black widow!" said Subaru blocking her attack." "Well there's no doubt you'll be the first one caught in my web," smirked Elsa.

The half elf fired another Icicle at her forcing her to deflect it. "Nice cover," said Subaru. Elsa lunged again at Subaru with ferocious will power leaving several cuts and scratches all over his body. "DAMN IT!" he roared," HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS!?" he cast the club aside and attempted to kick Elsa who caught his ankle.

"I've got you now," she said raising her knife above her head with the intent of cutting it off, making Subaru afraid. But she hadn't been able to when she felt a presence reemerge from the brink of death.

The sword in Diego's chest suddenly shot out like a bullet and landed near them. Everyone turned to see Diego pulsating with new found energy as he lunged at Elsa, grabbed his sword, and blocked the blow. "It seems that I missed your heart," said Elsa.

Diego didn't respond as he swung violently at Elsa forcing her to let go of Subaru and jump back. She could see that his eyes were red and blue as if he had Heterochromia. "You shouldn't have done that," said Diego, "and now you will regret it!" he was about to charge again when a voice said, "That's enough!"

There was loud blast from outside as the roof came tumbling down. Subaru raced back into the smoke as Diego looked to see another man appear from the smoke. "Looks like I cut it pretty close, but I'm glad I made it in time" he said.

Subaru saw that it was Reinhard Van Astrea standing face to face with Elsa. "I know you," she said. "What do you say, shall we put an end to this?" asked Reinhardt.

Diego looked at the newcomer as he stood beside him with his sword held at the ready. "How'd you get here?" he asked. "I heard a young girl calling out for help," replied Reinhardt.

 _It was almost night as Felt ran through the streets of the slums calling for help. Slum dwellers shut their doors and windows not wanting to get involved with her as when she bumped into a man in a white uniform with a sword at his side. "Very well," said the man extending his hand to her, "I'll help you." Felt blushed as she saw that his face was handsome as Diego's._

"Reinhardt, But how?" asked Subaru. "Hello there Subaru," he replied, "seems we meet again, sorry I'm late." he turned to Diego. "I take you're his best friend, Diego Valentine," said Reinhardt. "That's right," replied Diego his eyes still fixed on Elsa.

Reinhardt then looked at her as well. "Black hair, black, clothes, and a blade unique to the northern provinces," he observed, "there's no mistaking those characteristics, you are the bowel hunter."

"Seriously, what kind of evil nickname is that?" asked Subaru. "It was derived from her unique style of killing those that opposed her," said Reinhardt, "her name is known far and wide as many to all society."

Elsa licked her lips at the sight of her new enemy. "Ah Reinhardt, yes a true knight among knights, born to the master swordsman's line," she said, "It's quite remarkable that each of my opponents are so much fun."

"There are many things I'd like to ask you, I suggest you surrender," said Reinhardt. "Now do you honestly expect a starving predator like myself to resist the temptation of such delectable prey?" asked Elsa.

Subaru was about to step in when Reinhardt stopped him. "Subaru, please move back a little bit. If you stand next to her I'd appreciate it."

Subaru nodded. "Whatever you say," he said, 'That woman is a monster so don't let your guard down, Okay?" "As luck would have it, hunting monsters is a specialty of mine," replied Reinhardt.

"Let's do this Reinhardt!" said Diego. "I share your urgency," replied Reinhardt. They prepared for battle as Subaru went to the wounded Rom lying near the girl. "Old man Rom is still alive?" asked Subaru.

"He's not out of the woods yet," she said, "I'm gonna half to heal him though." A ball of light appear in front of her. "Are you sure? I mean he's part of the gang that stole your insignia and started the whole mess," replied Subaru.

"That's exactly why I'm doing this," replied the girl, "If he recover's he can repay the favor by giving me information. He wouldn't lie to me then, not after saving his life. See, this is for my own sake too."

Subaru smiled sheepishly as Elsa charged forward at Diego and Reinhardt. "I would rather not resort to using violence on a woman," he said stepping forth and delivering a powerful kick that sent her tumbling to the other side.

"Look at you, my, you're just as good as the rumors say," remarked Elsa as she skidded to stop, "Maybe better." I hope that I can meet your expectations," said Reinhardt as Diego's hair turning silver with his eyes turning red and blue.

"Aren't you going to use that sword at your hip like Diego is using his sword?" she asked, "Love the chance to experience it's sharpness first hand."

"This sword can only be drawn at times when it's truly needed," said Reinhardt, "the fact that it hasn't left it's sheath yet means that this is not one of those times." "I believe you underestimate me," smirked Elsa. "Truly it's an upsetting judgement for me as well," replied Reinhardt as his eyes settled on a regular sword near him.

He picked it up as Diego holstered his sword and drew Silver and Shadow from beneath his coat and pointed them at Elsa gangster style. "therefore, I will take you on with this instead," he said holding the sword in his hand "Any objections?" asked Reinhardt. "Of course not," replied Elsa her eyes filling with excitement, "It's wonderful, wonderful. Do entertain me, please?"

Diego and Elsa lunged at each other as Reinhardt focused his power into his blade. The three were no locked in a deadly three way clash of blades that left the shop ringing with the sound gunfire of and the clashing of blades.

Then Reinhardt knocked Elsa's knife out of her hand and caught it with his gloved hand. "If you've lost your weapon, then I suggest you surrender," he said tossing aside. Elsa dodged it and lunged at Reinhardt. "Watch out Reinhardt, she's got a second one!" called Subaru.

Elsa charged forward with her second blade forcing Reinhardt on the defensive as he dodged her attack. "I'm impressed you knew," she said to Subaru. "I've experienced your blades personally," he remarked. "But I have more than two fangs I'll have you know," she said. Her eyes focused on Reinhardt and Diego.

"You wouldn't mind if we started again, would you?" asked Elsa. "If I deprive you of all your weapons, will you be satisfied?" replied Reinhardt point his sword at her. "If I lose my fangs I'll use my claws, If I lose my claws I'll use my bones, and if I lose my bones I'll use my life. That's how a bowel hunter fights," she explained.

"And when you use your life, you die," remarked Diego as he drew his sword preparing to defend himself. Reinhardt saw that she was fast and so held his ground hoping that he'd wait for an opening. "There's no way Reinhardt's gonna fail to land the decisive blow, right?" Asked Subaru.

Unfortunately, he's not able to fight at his full strength because I'm spirit arts," replied the girl. "What do those have to do with each other?" subaru asked again. "If Reinhardt were truly intent on fighting, all the mana in the atmosphere would turn away from," the girl told him, "I've almost finished healing him though, so be sure he knows when I give you the signal."

Subaru watched as the wound on Rom's neck was fully sealed by the half-elf's power. Once the light faded, and the wound fully healed the girl sighed. "He should be all right now, go ahead," she assured him. Subaru nodded. "Hey Reinhardt, I don't really get it but do your thing!" called Subaru.

Diego jumped back as he felt a power unlike anything he felt before. "What are you going to show me?" asked Elsa as she stopped. "The swordplay of the Astrea family," said Reinhardt whose body radiated with power. He gripped his sword tightly in both hands and held it in an attack stance.

Elsa saw with earnesty in her eyes as Reinhardt prepared to strike. "You're facing the bowel hunter, Miss Elsa Granhiert!" she said preparing to strike. "Master swordsman's line, I'm Reinhard Van Astrea!" replied Reinhardt as his blade radiated with power.

There was a burst of Energy as Reinhardt swung his blade with tremendous force that it turned the loot house into a smouldering ruin as Subaru braced himself by holding himself and the girl down on Rom while Diego jumped clear of the blast.

The smoke cleared as Subaru saw there was nothing but ruins everywhere. "'Hunting monsters is my specialty' my ass!" he snapped, aghast at what happened to the loot house, "Look at this place! You're a monster yourself you freak!" "Even I'm hurt by a cruel comment like that Subaru," said Reinhardt as he lifted up the damaged sword turning into dust.

"I'm sorry asked to much of you, rest well now," he said to the sword. "There's not a shadow of her left not even a body," he observed as he stood up, "He did all that with just one swing of a sword?" "Damn right he did," said Diego as he jumped towards them and landed beside the half-elven girl.

"Is it all over now?" she asked. "Looks like it," said Subaru turning to face her, "figuratively and literally." "Why are you staring at me?" the girl asked, "That is quite rude you should know better." "Oh it's just, you still have your arms and legs and even your head," said Subaru. "Of course I do," she replied, "don't say such things."

"Yeah you're right, pretty obvious, huh? I still have my arms too, and there's no knife in my back; no gaping hole in my gut either" he said breathing a sigh of relief. "What strange things to talk about, you talk as if you've experienced them before," replied the girl. "Actually there was a time when I did," he admitted.

He turned to face Reinhardt. "Oh and Reinhardt, I haven't thanked you yet, " he said to the knight, "You saved my ass and saved it back in the alley too," he said, "Guess you have a way of knowing when I could use help."

"If I had the ability to do that I'd certainly be proud," replied Reinhardt, " this friend of yours and Diego's I found her running around the streets quite frightened and desperate, and she asked for my help so I came here."

"I'm grateful to you Reinhardt, so thanks for helping out," said Diego as he extended his hand. "You're welcome Diego," replied Reinhardt as he took Diego's hand and shook it, "I have a feeling that I'll see you again as well." "It's her," said the girl looking straight at Felt.

"Now hang on a second," said Subaru holding his hand in front of her, "If she hadn't found Reinhardt we wouldn't be having this conversation. Just take a look at this face and spare me the ice statue punishment, okay?" "I wouldn't do anything that violent," replied the girl, "and what does your face have to do with any of-?"

She was rudely interrupted when the rubble began to move forcing Reinhardt to turn sharply towards it. "SUBARU!" he shouted. The rubble cleared away to show Elsa charging towards him, eyes wild and full of rage. Subaru saw her and quickly picked up Rom's club as Reinhardt rushed forward to save him. "She'll go for the gut," he said, quickly pushing the girl aside as he defended himself.

Diego saw her and was quick to draw his sword. "GET AWAY!" Subaru roared as Elsa struck at him. The shock sent him backwards into the wall. "That boy got in my way again!" growled Elsa. "That's enough Elsa!" snapped Reinhardt standing between her and Subaru.

Elsa tossed her blade aside. "Before long I will disembowel every last one of you in his room," she said backflipping away from them, "Until that moment comes, be sure to take care of yourselves." then she clambered up the wall as Diego followed by leaping in front of her, and delivered a kick at her sending her flying backwards.

Elsa crashed into the wall of Rom's ruined shop, staggered forward, and nearly fell backwards onto the ground. Diego caught her in his arm. "Oh my, you're sweet," she said affectionately touching his cheek. Diego saw that she was about to bite him, when he drew silver and shot her point blank in the stomach causing her to collapse. "You'd think so, wouldn't ya?" he asked sarcastically blowing the smoke from the barrel.

Wounded but still fighting, Elsa slowly pulled herself up until her lips touched Diego's. Reinhardt, Felt, Subaru, and the half-elven girl looked surprised. "So it seems, I've been disemboweled by your hands," she said as drops of blood fell from her wound. "Mmm, I can see why your father was such a handsome man, but you're no slouch yourself," she said.

Clutching her wounded stomach, Elsa quickly retreated as she wrapped a piece of cloth around it to stop the bleeding. Diego watched her go as he picked up her knives and began treating them as swords. He swung them as many times as he could, connected them into a double bladed short staff performing some complex moves, detached them and swung reversed grip style then stopped.

Diego holstered the daggers onto a pair holsters that appeared on his upper thighs. "Finally some new tools for me to use," he said. "Impressive," remarked Reinhardt, "but I'm still a bit surprised that a bowel hunter like her would kiss you." "I'm almost surprised that she said you disemboweled her with that device you wielded," added the girl who was clutching her head in mild pain.

Reinhardt turned and approached her. "Are you all right?" he asked. "My being all right isn't what's important right now," she said hurriedly as she went to Subaru, "But, are you alright? That was far too reckless." "Oh it was nothing," said Subaru, "it sure took a long time getting here. But, the good news I finally made it."

Diego watched as he posed before her. "My name is Subaru Natsuki, and I just risked your life to save your life from dangerous and heinous villain! Is that okay!?" he announced. "O-kay?" asked the girl looking confused. "It means, 'are we clear on that?'" he clarified, So, OKAY!?" O-okay." she stuttered.

Subaru posed some more in front of her. "I your rescuer am the one who saved your life, and you are the heroine I saved from the clutches of evil!" he stated. "So wouldn't that mean you should repay me in kind? Wouldn't it, huh?" Yes, I understand," the girl said nervously, "But only if whatever reward wise is within my power, of course."

"That sounds fair to me," said Subaru as he lowered his arm, "in that case I have only one request, and that request is." he paused dramatically and clicked his fingers. "I want you to tell me what your name is," he said. This made the girl giggle. "Emilia," she said surprising Subaru and Diego. "My name is Emilia, only Emilia" said Emilia as she blushed, "Your price was easy to pay. Thanks so much for saving me Subaru."

Subaru saw her hand extended outwards. _All those times I got hurt, all the crying I did, all the crying I did, all the pain I felt, all the fighting with my life on the line, and my reward was her name and a single smile,_ thought Subaru. He sighed and took her hand. "Oh man," he said, "Talk about unequal compensation."

"So, Emilia is it?" said Diego. "Yes," Emilia said shyly. "The name's Diego Valentine, and I have to say it's a pleasure to meet you especially since your name sounds cute," he smirked. Emilia giggled. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well Diego," she replied. Reinhardt then tapped his shoulder. "May I take a look at your sword Diego?" he asked.

"Be my guest Reinhardt," said Diego. He carefully presented it to him. "Amazing, this sword is magnificent. I've never seen one like this before. The metal must have been crafted by angels and demons who gathered in secret to create such a magnificent blade," said Reinhardt as he admired he craftsman ship. "Do you know who it belonged to?" asked Diego.

"Yes," replied Reinhardt, "It belonged to your father Santiago Valentine, the legendary Dark Knight of Lugunica." Subaru and Emilia were surprised. "Santiago Valentine!?" They asked.

 **(Psst, Play Devil Sunday - The Theme of Sparda for this bit on YouTube)**

"Yes," said Reinhardt, "Long ago before I was born, there was a war between the witches of sin, and the kingdom of Lugunica. But, one man stepped forth and fought for justice, and stood against the legions of demons that the witches had summoned. One by one they fell, and Lugnica was at peace when the witches were defeated. This man quietly stood vigilant until he passed into legend. Ever since then, people have hoped that his heir would one day take up the mantle of Legendary Dark Knight. And that man was Santiago Valentine."

"Then that must mean Diego is-" said Subaru. "Yes, he is the son of Santiago, the Legendary Dark Knight, and he has obtained his father's sword, Nephilim," said Reinhardt. Emilia was aghast. "My goodness," she said, "You are the son of Santiago and his wife Maria Valentine!?" Diego nodded. "Yep, That would be me," he said nonchalantly as Reinhardt handed Nephilim back to him.

"Anyway Subaru, I'm impressed you're still able to stand," said Reinhardt turning to his friend. "I was lucky this thing was there for protection," he replied pointing to Rom's club, "Otherwise I'd be in two pieces right now." "True, if not for this," said Reinhardt as he picked it up only to find it had been split in two. Emilia was surprised until Diego saw the lower part of Subaru's tracksuit top open with a small cut on his belly.

"Uh oh, I should have seen this coming," said Subaru when he saw the blood slowly trickle down. It blasted outwards as he collapsed. "Subaru!" cried Emilia. Subaru's eyes slowly opened as he saw Emilia in total shock. "Oh boy, he took a nasty nick," said Diego.

 _Man, she's so cute when she's panicking like that. A fantasy in another world,_ thought Subaru. "There, his treatment is complete," said Emilia, "He should be over the hump now." "By the way Miss Emilia, what's the nature of your relation to Subaru and Diego?" asked Reinhardt.

"Acquaintances?" she question. "Honestly I don't recall ever seeing them before," she continued, "When we met earlier today I believe it was the very first time." "But Subaru was looking for you," said Reinhardt, "he said he had something to give you. Odd behavior from a stranger and his friend." "Yes it is rather peculiar," agreed Emilia.

"So what do you propose we do with them then?" asked Reinhardt, "I'd be glad to take them home as my guests at least while Subaru's healing of course." Emilia shook her head slowly. "I'll take them home with me, that I can find out what's really going on," said Emilia. "more importantly, what will become of that girl and the old man?" she asked turning her attention to Felt and Rom.

"In an official capacity, I cannot overlook what they have done," said Reinhardt, "However, as luck would have it I just so happen to be off duty today." Emilia giggled and Subaru chuckled. "Well aren't you a bad knight," she joked. "If you need a helping hand, just let me know. I'll be there."

Emilia stepped forward and knelt before Felt who was still upset at what happened. "So this old man is part of your family I take it?" she asked the young thief. "Yeah something like that I guess," replied Felt, "old man Rom's the only person I have in this world.I suppose he's like my grandpa."

"I see," said Emilia, "I only have one family member too. He's always asleep at the most important moments though. 'Course I wouldn't say that outloud when he's awake I'd never hear the end of it."

"Considering what I did, I thought you'd be a lot harder on me," said Felt, looking ashamed of herself at Emilia. She smiled gently. "You saved my life back there and I can't let a debt go unpaid, so I'll return what I stole from you, Okay?" she said. "If it's that important I suggest you keep it hidden so no one steals it again."

"I appreciate the advice, though it's a little strange hearing it from you," said Emilia. As Felt presented Emilia's insignia to her, Reinhardt's eyes hardened when he saw it. He grabbed Felt's wrist. "What are you doing?" asked Emilia looking rattled. "Hey, you're hurting me, let go of my arm!" strained Felt.

"This can't be possible," gasped Reinhardt. "What's your name?" he asked. "It's Felt," she replied, "What's your-?" "Family name, and just how old are you?" interrupted Reinhardt. "Look, I don't have anything fancy like a family name. I'm about fifteen if I had to guess; I don't know my birthday. Just let me go," said Felt.

"Sorry Miss Emilia and Diego," apologized Reinhardt, "But I'm afraid I can't keep my promise to you at this time. I'll be taking this girl with me for further questioning." "May I ask you why?" asked Emilia. "If it's just for stealing my insignia then-" "that theft alone is no small crime certainly. But, if I overlook what's unfolding before me at this moment, I now it would be the greatest crime of them all."

Diego watched as Reinhardt yanked Felt onto her feet. "I need you to come along with me. I'm sorry, but I simply can't allow you to refuse," said Reinhardt. "Get over yourself, just because you save me Doesn't mean you-" protested Felt, but Reinhardt silenced her with a small burst of energy that put her to sleep and picked her up bridal style.

"That little move didn't seem knightly either," said Emilia. "Yeah no kidding. Will she be okay?" asked Diego. "Yes, I was careful not to use too much," replied Reinhardt. He turned sharply towards her. "Miss Emilia, sir Diego, I will most likely be calling upon you very soon," he said as he returned the insignia to them. "I hope you will understand."

"Please, take good care of Subaru, he's been through alot," said Reinhardt. "No sweat, and if there are any bad guys around town, I'm more than happy to let you join in the fray," said Diego. They gazed up at the moon which appeared from behind a cloud. "Tonight may be our last chance to gaze calmly at the moon," Reinhardt said ominously.

 **All right, another chapter finished and I'm already giving it all I've got. And yes my friends, I have revealed the origins of Diego's parentage which means that Diego's past is about to come to full fruition.**

 **Now the reason why I wanted Elsa to kiss Diego was to give off some serious foreshadowing of who will be the person to be with him when I write down the events of what occured in Episode 18 of Re:Zero and make sure that the girl Diego will meet will have a happy ending instead of a sad ending.**

 **Keep your fingers crossed everybody because Chapter 5 is going to be a handful. And I can assure you, that Diego, Subaru, and Emilia will be going through even more bologna than what they went through with Elsa.**

 **First Question is, "Why would Elsa playfully flirt with Diego?" It is apparent that Elsa's outfit does make her more seductive and flirty when she meets new people. The reason why she kisses Diego after she's beaten was to foreshadow what would occur later on. I won't reveal too much of what occured in the Anime because that would be a spoiler.**

 **The second question is, "Why would Diego take Elsa's knives and make them his own?" Remember back to Devil May Cry 3 when Dante fought Cerberus, Agni, Rudra, Nevan, and all the other demons? Yeah, Dante took their souls and they became Devil arms or him to use on his numerous adventure with Lady and Trish. The reason why he does this is to give him an arsenal of weaponry for him to use on numerous adventures with his friends. So yeah, I'm putting references to the Devil May Cry Franchise into my fanfiction, Because as I said before, Diego is based on Dante and his outfit is pretty much similar to Dante's outfit from the first Devil May Cry.**

 **Question number three is, "Who is Diego going to marry?" I can't answer that yet, because that would just give too much away from the plot of the anime. So that will be answered in later chapters.**

 **Question number four is, "Will Diego succeed his father as the legendary Dark Knight?" Yes he will my friends. Since Diego has Nephilim he will indeed succeed his father and protect Lugnica from the demons summoned by the witches of sin, and those who are devoted to them. I won't reveal who these people are, and why they are devoted to those bitches as that could lead to spoilers.**

 **And that is all for the questions. Diego will undoubtedly be swept up in even more adventures with Subaru, Emilia, and Puck. He will learn as much as he knows about his father, and he will become Lugnica's silent protector, it's watchful guardian; it's Dark Knight. And there will be many more questions raised by you, the readers. Oh boy, the mysteries of Re: Zero are ever deepening.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter so, take care everybody, I'll see you all later. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Happy Roswaal Mansion Family

" **In my experience there is no such thing as luck" – Obi-Wan Kenobi: Star Wars**

It was almost dawn when Subaru awoke in a bedroom dressed in what he thought were pajamas. What he saw looked unfamiliar to him as his eyes slowly opened taking in his surroundings. "I don't know this ceiling," he said. He sat up in the bed he was laying on and opened his pajama top.

"The wound on my stomach; it's gone," said Subaru, "All things considered it must've been Emilia, and that healing power she has." Subaru slowly got up from the bed and went to the door. He opened it slowly, stepped into the hallway, and closed the door to the bedroom.

Subaru paused briefly to look at a painting of a forest at night. He looked straight ahead as he walked quietly down the hallway. "Well at any rate, looks like I was able to get out of by using return by death this time around," he said to himself, "Even so, isn't it normal to see a girl by your bed asking, 'are you awake?' after all night she's been caring for you all night while you've been asleep and healing? Kind of lame for a story about being summoned to another world."

Subaru continued walking for a bit until he came to the same painting near the bedroom door. "A looping hallway, huh?" he asked himself. "I bet I can't get out until i find the right room," he observed, turning towards the door. "The typical pattern dictates the first door is likely the gold!" he proclaimed.

Then he opened the door and saw a girl with drill curled hair of blonde and pink in twintails, a small crown on her head, a crimson dress with white frills on the collar, sleeves, and dress, a black bow, purple and pink stockings, red lady shoes with straps on her ankles, and ribbons on both the twin-tailed drill-curls, the waist of her her dress, and the lower part of dress.

She had a sour look on her face as she saw Subaru when she immediately looked up from her book, her blue eyes with pink butterflies in her irises. "What a profoundly aggravating and irritating man I suppose," she said grumpily. "The first NPC found!" declared Subaru as he slowly stepped forward. "You're gonna ruin that pretty little face that attitude of yours," he teased. But the girl still glowered grumpily at him.

"Come on, smile," said Subaru, "smile for me." "The only smile to give you is a derisive sneer," she stated grumpily. "Are you upset because I guessed the right door on the first try?" asked Subaru. The girl's eyebrows furrowed. "I've always been lucky when it comes to stuff like that," he explained, as the girl's mouth began to form an angry frown. "I can understand why all the game masters would want to me to see all the cutscenes," he continued, "but sorry." the girl's hands tightened on her book.

"So, what is this place anyway?" asked Subaru. "Betty's multipurpose room which serves as a library and bedroom I suppose," explained the girl who identified herself. "Man, talk about your token response," said Subaru as Beaty's eyes were filling with hatred for him. "So are you one of those manual girls?" asked Subaru.

This proved to be the final straw for Betty, as she snapped her book shut. "Betty has had just about enough of you, I think it's time to teach you a lesson, I suppose," she said in a sharp tone as she stood up and walked towards her unwanted visitor. "Hang on, what are you gonna do to me?" asked Subaru as he backed towards the door.

"Stay right there, and don't you dare move," she said lowering her voice. Subaru flinched fearfully as he felt his life were about to be end causing a reboot. "Anything you'd like to say?" she asked inquisitively. "How about, 'don't hurt me?'" he said. Betty placed her hand his chest and Subaru felt a wave of electricity surge all over him making him topple over to the floor.

"What did you do to me you drill-haired loli?" Subaru asked as his body went numb. "Oh, nothing much," said Betty, "I only collected the mana from your body, I suppose. By doing so, I've confirmed that you're not an enemy." "You little freak," Subaru said weakly, "you're not human, are you? I mean outside of your sparkling personality."

Feeling satisfied with herself, Betty looked down at Subaru with a cold smile. "Took you long enough to notice, I suppose," she smirked. "I take it back," groaned Subaru, "your personality isn't human either." Betty turned and walked away. "Do not measure yourself to a proud noble being such as myself by your standards, human," she said as Subaru fell unconscious.

Betty pulled a book from out of a shelf, opened it to a teleportation spell, and performed the incantation by speaking in another language that made Subaru disappear in a flash of light. When he was gone from her sight, she heard knocking on the door. "Who's out there?" she demanded.

The door slowly opened and Betty saw that it was another man who wore different clothes. Betty could see the purple crocodile skin trench coat, purple buckle vest, black shirt, black pants, studded leather belt with a sapphire, buckled boots, the sapphire heart shaped necklace, and a sword with a four foot blade, wings of an angel and demon on either side, two skulls facing opposite of each other with rubies and sapphires in both their eye sockets, and amethyst pommel sparkling.

"How droll," she said, "I take it you've come to disturb me from my reading, I suppose." "Whoa, relax will ya?" said Diego Valentine, "I was just takin' a look around until I opened this door up and saw that I was in a different room." Betty looked sharply at him. "Well since you also wish to bother me as that other human, I'll have to make an example of you just as I did with him, I suppose," she glowered angrily.

Betty slowly stepped forward and placed her hand upon him, suddenly she felt a different kind of power from within him and was sent flying back. "What is this power you have!?" she demanded raising her voice a little. "This is the power of my father's soul that resides in my sword, Nephilim," answered Diego, "The names Diego, son of Santiago the Legendary Dark Knight of this world."

Betty stood up slowly as she fed more power into her being. "I've heard of him," she said, "he's the one who defeated all of the witches of sin and their armies, I suppose," she said nonchalantly. "Well, if you need any help, just give me a shout," said Diego as he turned and walked out the door, "I'll be waiting." Betty watched as he walked out looking mildly annoyed.

When Diego left, Betty summoned a book to her side and opened it. "The legend of Santiago Valentine, is it?" she said quietly to herself, "Well then, perhaps this legend had a child that would be his eventual successor, I suppose." Betty opened the book she called to her side (Which she referred to as "The Book of Ancient Legend.s") and began to read about the legend of Diego's mysterious father.

There was the sound of birds singing as Subaru awoke in the same bedroom with his eyes taking in the same surroundings around him. "I know this ceiling," he said groggily. "Oh, he has awakened sister," came a voice from nearby. "Indeed, he's awakened Rem," came another voice.

"Hard to believe a total night owl like can wake up so early," said Subaru looking towards the window, "I'm getting all emotional, I should probably go to sleep a second time. No, wait a sec, I woke up earlier so that would make it the third." "My, what a deadbeat thing to say," said the first voice, "did you hear that sister?" "Truly the words of a loser," said the second voice, "I heard him Rem." Subaru jolted up grumpily. "Hey, who are these voices that keep criticising me in stereo!?" he demanded looking at the where the voices came from.

He looked sharply to his left and saw two girls in maid outfits standing before him. The one on the left had blue hair and blue eyes while her bangs covered her right. The one the right had pink hair and red eyes with the bangs covering her left eye. "No way, short skirted maid costumes exist in this world too?" he asked, looking surprised. "In my mind, maids were always the very personification of elegance. This is gonna be awesome!" he exclaimed clenching his fist.

"What terrible thoughts this one is having, you are being repeatedly violated in the mind of our guest, sister," said the blue haired girl identified as Rem. "Truly terrible indeed," agreed the pink haired maid, "You're experiencing the ultimate shame over and over in the mind of our guest Rem."

"Don't underestimate the capacity of my mind," warned Subaru who began moving his fingers in a creepy fashion as if to touch either of the two maids in an inappropriate fashion, "You're both fair play my fantasy's little maids." he stopped almost immediately when he heard knocking on the bedroom door, and saw both Emilia and Diego standing in the doorway.

"You gotta stop being creepy Subaru," warned Diego, "otherwise every woman in the world would want you dead." "I have to agree with Diego," said Emilia, "seems like you can't wake up without causing a commotion, huh Subaru?" Subaru was amazed to see Emilia in what he thought was a nightgown, while Diego was still in the same clothes he wore when they fought Elsa off and recovered her insignia back at Rom's shop.

"Whoever picked that outfit definitely gets it!" exclaimed Subaru. "I'm not even going to pretend what you're even talking about, but the fact that I know that it's something stupid is disappointing," said Emilia. "Besides Subaru, you gave Emilia a bit of a big scare when she thought you were a goner, but thankfully you survived after she brought you here to heal," agreed Diego.

"Listen to this Miss Emilia," said Rem, "without provocation my dear sister was just violated by that man." "Please listen to this Miss Emilia," said the other maid whom Emilia Identified as Ram, "Rem was just held prisoner and chained by that man." "That's enough you two, don't tease him so much," she said to the twin maids as she walked towards Subaru's bed.

"Yes, of course Miss Emilia, my sister is very sorry," said Rem. "Yes, of course Miss Emilia, Rem's sorry as well," agreed Ram. Diego put his sword down and sat at Subaru's right. "Tell me, does anything feel off to you?" asked Emilia. Subaru shook his head slowly. "No, just a bit groggy from oversleeping," answered Subaru.

"Too much sleep can be unhealthy for the body," said Diego as he slowly stood up and looked out the window, "I always exercise every fiber of my being to stay as fit as possible after i sleep. I even perform a couple of fighting moves with my sword which is not just for practice, but to also make sure every muscle in my body is carefully improved in case of fighting bad guys. Lastly, I do something of a revolution around this mansion to get the blood flowing through my veins."

"How surprising, this one seems to have the mind of a warrior sister," said Rem. "Yes very surprising, this man does indeed have the mind of a warrior Rem," agreed Ram. Emilia turned and looked at Rem and Ram with a look of warning. "Just try to be careful of what you say," she gently warned them. "Yes Miss Emilia, we are very sorry," said the twins.

"So, you were the one who saved me, isn't that right Mili?" asked Subaru. Emilia looked momentarily confused. "Mili, why would you call me that?" she asked. "It's just a nickname, no big deal," said Subaru, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, no need to feel annoyed by nicknames Em," agreed Diego. Emilia giggled a little at what Diego called her.

"But, in all seriousness though, thank you, you saved me," said Subaru. "Not at all, honestly I should be the one thank you and barely even know me, but you still risked your lives in order to protect mine," replied Emilia, "It's only natural I'd heal your wounds after something like that."

Subaru smirked proudly and stretched himself wide awake. "Well then once again, I guess it's time to go out and start a brand new day," he said as Diego picked up his sword and placed it on his back.

Outside of the mansion Subaru was marvelling at the sight of it and the surrounding area. "This place is really huge," he observed as Diego practiced his swordplay, "This isn't a yard, it's more like a field." Emilia could see that he was stretching his legs. "Those movements are quite unusual, what are you doing?" asked Emilia as Diego holstered his sword.

"My Homeland's ancient practices of warm up exercises and calisthenics," said Subaru, "Come on you should try them with me Mili." he began to jump up and down in what he called routine 2. "Bounce briskly up and down to loosen up your body," he stated surprising Emilia. "You're kidding that's weird!" she said in shock.

"Just do whatever I'm doing," said Subaru. Emilia eventually joined him. "I'll the drill the essence of radio calisthenics into you, Okay?" he said proudly. They stretched for a while as Diego stood leaning on a pillar watching them. He caught sight of the girl he knew as Betty watching from the window and their eyes briefly locked onto each other before returning to Subaru and Emilia.

"Now, raise both your arms and shout, 'VICTORY!'" said Subaru as he raised both is arms into the air. "V-victory!" stuttered Emilia. "Victory! VICTORY! VICTORY!" shouted Puck emerging from behind Emilia. Then he noticed Subaru and Diego. "Hi there guys, great morning isn't it?" he said proudly.

"To be honest it's been nothing but total chaos from the minute I woke up," said Subaru, "there were looping hallways, a mean little girl on a rampage, and then after that seeing Diego practice some fighting moves, and sweating the sweat of passion with Mili." "There's no need to scandalous," said Emilia. "Come on dude, life isn't a game," added Diego.

"Good morning Puck, really sorry I put you through so much yesterday," she greeted her cat like spirit. Puck floated down to her hands. "Morning Lia," said Puck, "I came really close to losing you back there, didn't I? I'd never be able to thank Subaru and Diego enough. I think I should do something for 'em."

"Hold that thought Puck," said Diego. He turned to Emilia. "How about telling kitty here what happened between me and Elsa?" he asked. Emilia shuddered at the mention of that name, but remembered when she saw the kiss at Rom's shop last night. "To make a long story short Puck, Diego got kissed by that bowel hunter Elsa Granhiert after we beat her and got my Insignia back," explained Emilia.

Puck suddenly burst out laughing. "You're kidding me right Lia?" he asked unable to contain his laughter. "Actually, no she isn't," answered Subaru. It took a few minutes for Puck to get the laughter out of his system. When he was calm, he turned to Subaru. "Anyway, about that that offer I have," said Puck. "Yeah, okay let me pet your fur whenever you feel like it," smirked Subaru. Emilia was surprised. "Is that seriously all you want?" she asked. "Not even close princess," said Diego, "I want to learn what it means to be a Legendary Dark Knight like my father when I get the chance to."

"Consider it done," agreed Puck, "I have a friend who is a librarian named Beatrice and she'll provide me with whatever details you need to know about your father." Emilia nodded as she understood why Diego would want to become like his father as Subaru picked up the cat.

"Now, for a first rate fur master such as myself, being able to love in the object of your petting affections any time you want is as just enough of a multi-millionaire's riches," said Subaru as he gently pet Puck's belly, scratched his chin, and caressed his ears.

"Oh man these ears. I'm so in love with how soft and cuddly you are," said Subaru, admiringly cuddling Puck on his cheek. "I know you feel that way since I can kinda read your mind, but I'm amazed you can actually say it," said Puck.

Emilia stood watching in admiration as Diego crossed his arms. "It's okay Lia," he said, "'Cause I can't find any trace of hostility in them at all."

"It's so cute how you can call her Lia too," said Subaru taking great care not to accidentally hurt Puck. "It's not half as cute when you call her Mili, or when Diego calls her Em," said Puck.

"You really are a strange one Subaru," said Emilia as Diego placed his hand on her shoulder making Subaru turn and look at her. She smiled shyly as he blushed. "Come on dude, we don't wanna make Em look uncomfortable around us," Diego said.

"Oh look at that, what brings you two here?" she asked as Diego stepped back while Subaru looked at them. "Miss Emilia," they said bowing their heads, "Our lord master Roswaal has finally returned home. Please come inside."

They walked in silence after Emilia requested that Subaru and Diego follow them. They arrived at dining hall as Diego was impressed. "I was watching you from upstairs," came Beatrice's voice, "and you know what, it would appear you are quite the Imbecile, I suppose." "Ooh shots fired," Diego said. "And just where do you get off saying that you loli!?" he asked angrily.

"What does that word mean?" she demanded harshly, "I never heard it before and it irritates me. I think you just made it up." Emilia stepped in with Puck resting on her shoulder. "Betty, haven't seen you in four days," said Puck, "hope you've been doing well and staying lady-like."

Diego noticed her mood change in a single second. "Hello bubbie!" she said running to cat like spirit, "I've been waiting so eagerly for you to come home, won't you stay with me do you suppose?" Yeah sure, no problem," replied Puck, flying into her hands.

"Today's the day we can finally relax together," he said proudly. "Aw this'll be great," Beatrice said happily as she danced around the room. "Feeling bewildered, aren't you?" asked Emilia. "Who me, no way," smirked Diego. "Beatrice is so taken with Puck," she said. "I can't believe you just said the word bewildered," muttered Subaru.

"Oh yeah," remembered Puck, "My friend Diego asked me if we could work together on uncovering the secrets of his father Santiago the Legendary Dark Knight." "That can be arranged, I suppose," Beatrice said happily, "I've been looking into the book of ancient legends myself and I can permit you to speak to Diego."

Puck nodded as they heard footsteps enter the dining room. "My, my, How unusual to see you here Beatrice," said a man whom Diego noticed almost instantly, "I'm so happy you're dining with me, I do so ever love you're company, and treasure our times together." Beatrice's mood suddenly changed from happy to moody almost Immediately.

"That boy is more than enough addle brain for me, I suppose," she said grumpily. then she switch moods as she cuddled Puck. "Betty was only waiting for Bubbie," she said. Subaru was now patting the stranger's back.

"Wow so you guys hired a clown to entertain you guys before each meal?" asked Subaru. "Hold up Subaru," said Diego. "I'll never understand how you rich folks think," he said.

"Subaru, that man is actually-" said Emilia. "Oh no it's quite alright Miss Emilia, I'll handle the introductions," said the man. "What's going on?" asked Subaru looking confused.

"I am in fact the lord of this manor, Roswaal L. Mathers, so very pleased to make your acquaintance Subaru Natsuki, right?" he said introducing himself. "Yeah, nice to meet you," replied Subaru.

"And you must by the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Santiago Valentine and his lovely wife Maria," Said Roswaal, turning towards Diego. "That's me big shot," replied Diego.

"These clothes make you look like rogue swordsman, especially with the daggers of Elsa Granhiert in your possession after you beat her and got kissed by her at Rom's shop. Even I'm surprised that you have weapons that shoot projectiles that are similar to Miss Emilia's ice crystals," he said proudly.

"Well, you can thank Puck and Beatrice for gathering Information on my father, they're pretty instrumental when it comes to working together," smirked Diego. "Please have a seat, lunch will be served soon," replied Roswaal, beckoning them to sit at the table.

Everyone was now sitting at the table with plates and bowls filled with food, and glasses filled with drinks. Subaru began tasting the soup for the first time. "This is way better than normal food," he said proudly. Roswaal nodded and motioned to Rem. "Despite her appearance, Rem's cooking is really quite Impressive," agreed Roswaal.

"So this was cooked by the one with the blue hair?" asked Subaru, scratching his cheek. "I think I got that right. You made this?" he asked Rem. "Yes that's correct," said Rem nodding at Subaru, "I'm responsible for all the cooking at this household."

She motion towards Ram. "My sister doesn't happen to be very good at cooking," she explained. "Ah, so it's the old twins who are good at doing different things troupe, huh? So, you're sister good at cleaning I take it?" asked Subaru.

"Yes, that's correct," replied Rem, "my sister excels at household chores, especially cleaning and laundry." "So while you're good at cooking, you're probably bad with cleaning and laundry, right Rem-Rin?" asked Subaru.

"On the contrary, I'm generally good at all household tasks. I'm also better at cleaning and laundry than my sister," explained Rem. "Seriously, does your sister even have a purpose?" asked Subaru.

"You are truly a unique young man," said Roswaal, "you come to the mansion of Margrave Mathers in the kingdom of Lugnica and you say you don't understand a thing." "So what do you mean by that, is something bad happening in this country?" asked Subaru.

"Well it is not in an agreeable state," said Roswaal, "which makes sense after Lugnica doesn't have a king." "So your saying this empire doesn't have a ruler," inquired Diego. "Yes indeed, now don't look so alarmed, there's no need to be concerned, everyone in this country is already quite aware of that circumstance being their reality."

"Wow, really?" asked Subaru. Roswaal nodded. "I expected a, 'now that you know my secret I can't let you leave here alive,' thing," said Subaru. "Roughly around the same time the king went into hiding, an epidemic began to spread throughout the castle. The king and his children are the last of his line. At this moment the kingdom is being managed by a council of wise men, and that council is in the process of finding a new king," explained Roswaal.

"A new king or queen, huh?" said Diego, "sounds like a tough crowd." "Oh indeed it is Diego. Your father was aware of this when the Demons and the witches of sin attacked the kingdom. He stood his ground and fought them off, until they retreated into the shadows when he closed the portal to the demon realm," replied Roswaal, "and now that you are here, I foresee that you will one day become your father's successor as Lugnica's next Legendary Dark Knight."

"Okay, I think i'm starting to get the picture now," said Subaru, "On top of the king absence, the royal selection is causing confusion in the kingdom. Suddenly, I appear from another country. WAIT I'M TOTALLY SUSPECT HERE!"

"And on top of that you made contact with Miss Emilia, thus initiating a direct connection in my household. Ah, the Dilemma," said Roswaal. "Hey, hold on a second, why would the lord of the mansion call her Miss Emilia?" asked Subaru.

"I'm not sure how things are where you're from," said Roswaal, "but here we address those with higher status respectfully." "But that would mean Mili here is-" said Subaru. Emilia turned and looked at Subaru.

"Officially my current title is: candidate for the forty-second ruler of the kingdom of Lugnica, with the backing of the honorable Margrave Roswaal," she explained making Subaru jump out of his seat.

"Sorry to surprise you like that, I wasn't trying to keep it a secret from you or anything," she said placing her insignia on the table. "Hey, it's that insignia," said Subaru. "So, you're gonna be queen when the council casts their vote, right Em?" asked Diego.

"That's right Diego," said Emilia, "this one qualifies for a Candidate to be king or queen. It's a ceremonial touch stone that used to determine if one is worthy to sit on the throne and lead this country as a monarch."

"Wait a second, are you saying you lost an insignia that qualifies you to rule the kingdom?" asked Subaru. "Now don't put it like that, I didn't lose it, It was stolen from me by a thief," protested Emilia.

"That's the same thing," shouted Subaru. "And what happens when you manage to lose that thing anyway? Will a government office issue a new one?" he asked Roswaal. "Oh what a dreadful scenario. If you'd lost it then there would be know doubt. The belief would be that one who can't protect a tiny insignia has no business being interest in the nations rule and that would be the end," explained Roswaal.

"Well knowing those facts, I'd say did a damn good job, and it totally raises my expectations for a nice reward," said Subaru. "Yeah, you're right about that," agreed Emilia, "You're a true savior to me and I'm very thankful, So ask me for anything."

"Yes you heard the lady, any reward you desire just name it," said Roswaal. Subaru chuckled as Diego slowly stood up and walked past Beatrice's chair towards his. "Well in that case, I have but one request," said Subaru.

There was a brief silence. "I'm starting to like this mansion, hire me to work here!" he declared. They soon heard Ram sneeze. "Gesundheit Ram," said Diego. "Thank you," replied Ram. "Oh, bravo, bravo," said Roswaal, "saying bless you to Ram is quite gentlemanly of you Diego. So what do you wish to do?"

"Well since Subaru asked to work here, How about I stay here for a while?" "That I can accept. After all you're a friend not just to Miss Emilia, but you are also a friend of my house," replied Roswaal. Emilia was surprised that Diego pardoned Ram for sneezing. Even Rem looked at Diego with a small hint of admiration in her eyes.

Sometime later after lunch Subaru, Emilia, Rem, Ram, and Diego were in the fitting room to get Subaru better suited for his role as an attendant of Mathers manor. "No that's not quite right," said Emilia as she watched Subaru being fitted, "Wasn't there anything else that fit Subaru?"

"Oddly some of the girl's stuff fit me but," muttered Subaru, who barely fit into his new suit. "Our deepest apologies sir, I mean Subaru," said Rem. "I must say you look utterly ridiculous sir, I mean Barusu," agreed Ram. "Oh good job Ram, you just turned my name into a blinding curse," said Subaru looking mildly annoyed.

Ram looked to her sister. "Rem, notice anything odd about Barusu's appearance?" she asked. "Well the shoulders fit him funny, his legs are short, and his eyes are scary," answered Rem. "Two of those things I can't help anything about, okay!?" burst out Subaru. "Dude, chill out," said Diego who was looking a bit amused.

"Sir Goedi is right, we can't allow you to work here in such shoddy looking attire. People would begin to question lord Roswaal's dignity," said Ram, "Let us alter the jacket at the very least." She turned to Rem who nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I have to study for the royal selection," said Emilia turning and waving, "Good luck with your work Subaru."

"And I gotta go practice my swordsmanship in order to become stronger," said Diego who turned and followed Emilia out the fitting room, "catch you later buddy!" "Yep, leave it to me Mili and Diego," replied Subaru giving them a thumbs up as Rem approached him with a tape measure. "I'll take your measurements for the fitting," she said, "so stand still with your back straight."

Subaru obliged and took of his jacket. He tried to stay still with his arms extended to both sides when he felt the tape measure upon him making him flinch and make a funny noise. "Please don't make such strange noises during this process," said Rem, "it's unpleasant for me." "Unpleasant for you, and that was beyond my control; this is awkward for a guy, y'know?" complained Subaru.

Once he was finished being fitted into his new suit, Ram took him on a tour of the mansion showing him the many rooms she described to him as the VIP room, the bathing room, the kitchen, and the lavatory. "In a mansion like this, I bet the restroom is freakin' huge," said Subaru opening the door to see Beatrice on her bed holding Puck when she saw Subaru again in his new suit making her very annoyed.

"Don't worry, I won't tell a soul about this," he said, "the feel of that fur would make anyone-" he was blasted out of the library and landed in a crumpled heap as the door closed. "Arrgh! Come on now and let me finish you little-" he shouted opening the door to see only the lavatory that Ram mentioned before.

"You just witnessed Miss Beatrice's door crossing," explained Ram. "Oh really, so it's a spell that can connect any door on the mansion to her own room, is that it?" asked Subaru. "And once Miss Beatrice has eliminated her presence, there's no way to find her without trying every door," continued Ram.

As if to confirm her words, Subaru tried another door. "She's in here!" he stated, making beatrice squeal. "Impressive Subaru," said Puck. "All right, how did you pick the right door again?" she demanded. "Like I told you before, remember?" he explained, "I'm a flag crusher that makes game masters cry." "I have no idea what you're talking about," she snapped enraged at being discovered again.

"Tell me how you fit in here anyway. You Roswaal's little sister?" asked Subaru. "I would never want to be his little sister, I suppose." she grumbled furiously. "Betty's a librarian who oversees the mansion's forbidden library," explained Puck.

"Master Roswaal is the greatest magic user in the kingdom," added Ram, "he has many books that mustn't be seen by others, and Miss Beatrice has been contracted to keep them from prying eyes." "Understand now?" snapped Beatrice, "Then go away!" the door slammed shut in Subaru's face as Ram lead him away to the courtyard.

"This concludes our tour," stated Ram. "So, do you have any questions?" "I know it's no use saying this after it's done, but don't you think it would have made a whole lot more sense for Mili to take me around for the tour of it?" asked Subaru as Ram walked past him. "If you have no questions, then let's get to the ins and outs of your job," she said, "Basically you'll be helping me with my work Barusu."

Subaru tried to explain but his words were a bit constricted. "This must be the moment when my hidden skills as a butler finally reveal themselves!" he started out loud. Although Ram heard him she began delving into a list of jobs that Subaru felt like was a huge handful for him to handle.

In the mansion Rem was guiding Diego through the mansion as she explained each rooms purpose. "Since you'll be a guest at master Roswaal's mansion," she said, "You're privileges are limited to what you will ask of myself, my sister, and Subaru when we're on duty." "Okay then, where can I go to practice my swordplay?" asked Diego. "You may practice your swordplay in the courtyard," she stated.

Once that was done Diego wrote a note that he delivered to Beatrice who was busily reading by knocking on the door, opening it slowly, and asking Puck to pass it to Beatrice. She read it carefully from top to bottom and smiled proudly. "Finally someone who acknowledges my privacy, I suppose," she said. "You said it Betty," agreed Puck. Rem was a little bit surprised that he'd choose to be more respectful of Beatrice's privacy.

"I'm impressed that you are acknowledging Miss Beatrice for her need to be left alone," she said. "Well, I'm just more of a common guy who wants to be extremely respectful of other people whether they're reach or not," replied Diego as he and Rem continued the tour.

The sun was beginning to set as Subaru landed on his bed exhausted from the day's ordeal. "Oh, finally," he said, but his chance to relax was interrupted when he heard knocking on the door. "This is Rem, do you have a moment Subaru," asked the voice from behind the door. "Sure, yeah I'm good," answered Subaru, "I won't do anything weird so come on in."

"You're permission makes you sound less credible," said Rem, "Pardon me." Subaru watched as Rem opened the door and carried Subaru's new jacket as Diego entered as well. "You already finished the alterations?" asked Subaru as Diego pulled out a chair and sat down.

"When it's lord Roswaal's clothing, I must be careful and precise, but since this is yours-" she said. "Wait, you cut corners because it's me?" he asked. "Come on buddy, you know Rem's really good at some things, but when you see what she's truly made of, she'll be a happy camper," said Diego. Subaru slowly stood up. "All right, let's give this jacket a try," he said and took the jacket from Rem.

Rem and Diego watched as Subaru tried on the jacket. "I hate to admit it but it's perfect," he said. He gave a thumbs up. "How do I look, good huh?" he asked Rem. "With this outfit over the bizarre attire you are wearing, no one in any strange garment could rival you," she replied. "Not a compliment at all," he said. "And what shall we do with those?" asked Rem indicating the pants.

Subaru looked at them as well. "That one's easy, got a needle and thread?" he asked. "Yes I brought them," said Rem as Diego patted her shoulder. "Good girl Rem," he said. "Thank you sir Diego," replied Rem. She looked towards Subaru. "Would you like me to repair them for you now?" she asked. "Nah, that'll be okay, I can do it," he said, "Don't underestimate my sewing skills."

Rem and Diego watched Subaru sewing his trousers to better accommodate his legs. "I'm honestly surprised," said Rem, "I must give you full marks for your sewing." She could see that Subaru was trying to concentrate as he sewed the legs of his pants. "I'd like to add however that much like you, it doesn't appear useful whatsoever," she added.

In the kitchen of Mathers manor, Subaru was busily cutting up some fruit when he accidentally cut his hand making him cry out in pain. "You may get full marks for sewing, but you're still useless with a knife Barusu," observed Ram. Rem turned to look at her sister as she stirred the soup in a cooking pot.

"As always, you make such a lovely image when killing vegetables sister," she said giving a smile. "You're bias is so blatant it's almost comforting," said Subaru holding his hand to keep the blood from flowing everywhere, "I'd like a comment on my work too if you could muster one up."

"How about I pity the farmer that grew those vegetables," said Rem. "Stop being so cruel, you're breaking my heart," he complained. "You don't know how to handle a knife Barusu," said Ram, "you should hold it still and simply turn the vegetable." She turned and smirked at him.

"My best dish is steamed potatoes, if I do say so myself," she stated. "How can you say that with such a triumphant look on your face!" cried Subaru. "Damn it, just watch, my favorite blade shooting star will show you a thing or two about slicing-" he said but he cut himself again and cried out in dramatic fashion.

Subaru continued doing whatever tasks Ram gave to him, but his clumsiness always got him hurt scoring more injuries as he cleaned the rooms floor, tried to wash the dishes, did the laundry, and even performed the gardening leading to several nasty injuries.

When night came at the manor, Diego was busily walking back to the manor after dealing with a couple of demons that had neared the mansion's outskirts. Inside the mansion Roswaal was looking out the window of his study with Ram in his arms. "How has Subaru been since he started working?" he asked. Ram didn't answer him.

"Five days have passed since his arrival, shouldn't we be seeing something by now?" he asked. "Cooking, laundry, cleaning; he's useless at all of them," said Ram as Roswaal gently stroked her hair. "How very harsh of you," he said, "and what are the chances he's a spy?" "I can't deny that such potential exists, but I think the possibility is slim at best. 'Cause for better or for worse, for worse in this case in particular he's too conspicuous," replied Ram.

"And if he's too conspicuous then," said Roswaal, but he changed the subject to something else. "Well despite the odds of that possibility, he certainly is carefree, isn't he?" he said, looking to the window seeing Emilia's aura from below. "Personally as I see it, it would be wise to interfere with things," said Roswaal. "They're both only children," observed Ram, "even if we let them be nothing will happen."

"Indeed," said Roswaal, "And what of the son of Santiago, Diego Valentine?" "Rem told me that he's more of a "common man" who likes to be respectful of other people when they wish to be left alone," replied Ram. Roswaal blinked skeptically. "Of course he'd say that to your sweet sister," he said, "But I can see his potential will become extraordinary when the time comes."

"Are you suggesting that Diego marry my sister?" she asked suspiciously. "Of course not. After all if Diego does indeed do propose marriage to Rem, I will be more than happy to provide them with all the necessary comforts of home with you being the caretaker of their children when does become the next Legendary Dark Knight," said Roswaal. "Very well then, we shall see if Goedi and Barusu's potential reveals itself to us," replied Ram.

Outside on the courtyard Diego and Subaru stood watching Emilia channeling her power into the spirits of the land around her. "It's not that exciting to watch, is it?" she asked. "You may think that, but nothing's ever boring when I'm hanging around you Mili," replied Subaru. "That's good to hear, even if you're only flattering me" she said as the aura disappeared around her.

She turned to face them as Diego looked to the sky. "Besides the three of us haven't had a chance to just talk for the past few days, have we?" asked Subaru. "That's true, but it must've been difficult for you to learn the work expected of you here," replied Emilia. "Ain't that the truth, it's killing me," said Subaru.

"Well on the plus side Em, at least I get to do whatever suits my needs incase Rem, Ram, or Subaru ask me for something," said Diego. "That's good to hear Diego," she said, gently touching his cheek. "Oh I wish could be tenderly comforted in your arms, your chest, and your lap in rotation," said Subaru treating his bandaged hands as a pillow.

"If you can go around making tasteless jokes like that, you're probably fine," said Emilia as she playfully poked Subaru on the forehead which made him fall over onto his back with his arms on either side. "Wow the moon sure is pretty," he said. "Sure is pal," added Diego. "And it's up in the heavens, far beyond our reach" said Emilia. "Well what do you know, I got a really touchy response without even trying," said Subaru as he looked at the half-elven princess.

Emilia turned and smiled at him. "On another matter, don't you think you're a bit lacking in ambition, like that one time with Puck, and in the capital when you asked me for my name?" she asked. "You just don't get me at all, do you Emilia?" he said pridefully. "I want what I want at that exact moment, and I want it from the bottom of my heart," he added, "It's self gratification in its purest form."

Emilia looked confused as she saw Subaru staring up at the moon and the stars as Diego sat next to her placing his hand on her shoulder. "Right then, I wanted to know your name more than anything. I had no expectations for tomorrow, I was simply trying to make it through the day, and on top of that I was in a new land nervous, and so uncertain about my future," said Subaru, "looking back on it, there were probably other things I should have wanted."

Emilia was still unsure of why Subaru wanted to learn more about her name. " But I can't lie to myself about things like that, same as the request I made to Ros, I'm flat broke right now," said Subaru, "I could choose to cheat him out of a fortune and live it up, but I can just as easily obtain an ongoing source of livelihood, right?" "In that case, why didn't you choose to become a permanent guest rather than an employee?" asked Emilia.

"I never thought of that!" Subaru said in surprise, sitting bolt upright on the grass. Diego on the other hand stood himself up careful not to hurt Emilia while using her as a brace. "Maybe you should've thought that out a little more carefully," said Diego. "Oh man, what an Idiot, talk about a pathetic effort, huh Diego?" replied Subaru. "Maybe," said Diego as he carefully pulled Emilia up.

"Do you want me to use my healing magic?" she asked. "Nah, I'm fine like this," said Subaru hiding his bandaged hands behind him. "Really, why?" asked Emilia. "It's kinda hard for me to explain, but the way I see it this is proof of all the effort I've been putting in," said Subaru as he showed them his hands. "I don't actually dislike exerting myself like this, y'know, learning to do stuff I couldn't do before, to be honest it's not so bad," he explained.

"Yes I see," replied Emilia, "I would never have thought of it that way." she sighed deeply. "You're such an idiot Subaru," she said. "Well that wasn't the reaction i was expecting," he said feeling mildly upset. "Wasn't I charming?" Subaru asked her. "You could never be," replied Emilia, turning away from him. She looked at him with a gently smile.

"Well maybe just a little," she said. There was a gentle breeze as it whipped her hair with the petals fluttering past. "E,M,A," said Subaru causing her to turn. "Oh it's short for Emilia, Major, Angel," he stated. "I was being so sincere and now you're joking around again?" she asked.

"Seriously dude, show more respect for princess Emilia," said Diego, bumping his arm with his fist. "Anyway, I know you're working hard, but how did your hands get like that doing some household chores?" she asked. Subaru looked at his hands. "This hand I cut with a kitchen knife, and the one on the other hand is from the town in the evening to shop, and a little animal some kids were playing with bit me," he explained.

"Maybe some time soon you should take me there when the time is right," said Diego. "Okay then you got yourself a deal," replied Subaru taking Diego's hand and shaking it. "Good," he replied. "So it wasn't the result of your efforts?" she asked. "Those kids were ruthless," said Subaru, "hitting and kicking me and wiping their runny noses on me, gotta say, kinda sucked."

"You do seem like the type of person who'd be good with small children Subaru," said Emilia. "Hey wait I've got an idea, want to come with me tomorrow to get revenge on those, I mean, watch the kids and that small animal play together?" he asked. Emilia turned her head slowly away. "It's not as if I want to go with you," she said. "Fine then let's go," he insisted.

"But if-if I come along it might end up causing a lot of trouble for you," Emilia said hesitantly. "Okay understood, lets go," he said. Emilia turned to look at him. "Are you even listening to me?" she asked. "I am, I swear, I hang on every word you said Mili," he said proudly. "Fine then," she said giving in, "But only when I'm able to take a break from studying, and your work is done for the day, Okay? She said.

Subaru smiled proudly. "Yeah! alright! This is gonna be great!" he cheered. The two of them started laughing until they saw it was getting late. They turned in for the night but Subaru began sneaking through the halls tot find Beatrice. "Hey loli girl, I see you're still up," he said. Beatrice became very annoyed when she saw it was Subaru and not Roswaal.

"So now you can just casually walk through my door crossing like it's natural, I suppose," she grumbled. "Well I just wanted to say hello before going to bed," he said. He then saw Beatrice tugging at her drill curled twin tail. "Can I try that too?" he asked. "Only Bubbie has permission to touch me, I suppose," she snarled. "Why should you get to have all of the fun?" asked Subaru, which only caused her to grow even more angry than before. "I'm in a good so before-" "Enough, get out of here!" she snapped pushing him back out the door and shutting it tight. "That had nothing to do with Betty, I suppose," she said.

"For our date tomorrow i have to come up with a clever excuse to ditch the kids," said Subaru as he removed his suit and changed into pajamas. "Oh but first I gotta come with all of the good views, the flower fields, and other stuff are. Crap! I can't sleep while i'm thinking about this," he said feeling disgruntled, "Oh I know." he began counting how many pucks which would put him to sleep.

By morning, Subaru had awakened feeling rejuvenated. "A new dawn has come across the land, a dawn of hope!" he cried, "Subaru Natsuki is going to make great strides today!" he tossed the sheets aside and stood up before a confused Rem and Ram who had come to awaken him.

"What are you two doing in here?" he asked feeling flustered, "this is so embarrassing you should have said something!" The twin maids looked at him. "Sister, sister, I do believe that our guest appears to be a bit confused, what do you think?" asked Rem. "Rem, Rem, yes I agree, it looks as though our guest has gone crazy," replied Ram.

"Hey, why are you calling me a guest?" asked Subaru, "You two and your silly little joke." He looked at his hands and saw that they were just as they were before all of the injuries he sustained as Roswaal's newest employee when Diego stepped in. Subaru realized that he and Diego had rebooted again. _The wounds, they're gone,_ he thought in terror. "Don't tell me," said Diego, "we had to reboot after what happened previously."

 **Well how about that. Subaru died because he got bit by an animal that the kids in a nearby village were playing when he spoke to Emilia about their little date. Now Diego's getting a wee bit suspicious about his deaths after Satella brought him back through the temporal vortex and dropped him off in his guest bedroom room.**

 **What is this creature that bit Subaru? What did it look like? And will Diego have to help Subaru find a way to kill it so that he'll live to tell the tale? We'll just have to find out in the next chapter. But now we have just met Beatrice, Roswaal, Ram, and the best girl herself: Rem, YAAAAAAY!**

 **And yes there are hints about Rem x Diego being a thing way later on that had been mentioned by Roswaal and Ram, but that's going to have to wait until Re:Zero Part 2 comes out with Episode 13-25 of the series becomes available way later on. In fact being an aunt may seem a bit tedious for Ram as she'd feel a bit uneasy about taking care of Rem's children.**

 **Now this was a pretty difficult chapter to write as it was a bit hard on my noggin. But I'm back and still alive so your patience has officially been rewarded. I'll see you next time as we tackle what Subaru is going through in the later chapters of the story until Diego reveals that Satella has been taking him back to the point where Subaru respawns at after he dies.**

 **See you in chapter 6 everybody, peace.**


End file.
